Hearts and Daggers
by Phantomess April
Summary: Kat and Michael were best friends before she was forced to leave Haddonfield and move away. Now, as an adult, Kat has returned and prepared to start a new life in her hometown, in the old Myers House. But what will happen when she finds her childhood friend is no longer locked up, but has returned home? First Halloween fic, PLEASE NO FLAMES!
1. Prologue-Part 1

**AN: Hey! If you've read my other fanfics, you know I have two I still need to finish but I've been dying to start this one and can not wait to publish it ^.^ This is my first Halloween fic so PLEASE NO FLAMES and hopefully everyone loves it or at least likes it haha. Also my main character's name is Katarzyna (Cat-are-zin-uh), it's the Polish form of Katrina. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Halloween series in anyway =(. But I DO own the OCs in my story. **

_**Prologue part 1**_

_Italics- Flashbacks_

**Bold -Underlined**- **Michael's writing**

/oo/

We were best friends growing up, despite being 3 years apart. They used to joke that we were sweethearts and while he could easily ignore them, I would get embarrassed, which would lead to anger…

It had been my first day of school when we met. Instead of kindergarten, I was skipped ahead two grades due to my unusually high test scores, something practically unheard of at the time for our town. When a group of third graders came up to me, I knew it wouldn't be good; my whole life was a perfect joke to them. My name is Katarzyna which was so uncommon that other kids teased me throughout my childhood. It only added insult to injury that my mom skipped town when I was two, my dad was a neglectful, shut-in, drunk, I was five yet had the mindset that possibly exceeded middle school, and I was tall enough to fit in with the older kids that would soon be my classmates. My appearance didn't help either; I have heterochromia which means I have two different colored eyes: one blue and the other green.

All this wrapped together, made my family one of the favored topics of gossip; _his _family being at the top of the list in juicy rumors. I would hear people talk about them all the time: the mom and boyfriend screaming at each other, the two eldest kids always fighting, the daughter's promiscuous behavior, the mother's job as a stripper, and the son being "deeply disturbed."

"Look who it is!" one kid said as everyone began to surround me, making me press into the tree behind me.

"it's Katana, the second Haddonfield freak," another sneered while one girl began to twirl a piece of my chocolate brown hair with her finger. I held my books closer to my chest and tried not to look intimidated.

"It's Katarzyna and I'm going to be late," I tried to push my way through, only to have someone shove me back into the tree. One buy got close to my face and scoffed.

"You look like the spawn of Frankenstein with those eyes of yours," I could feel tears of anger rimming my eyes and I thought up a smart comment about how he even knew who Frankenstein was. But before I could speak, everyone laughed, loudly.

"Aw, we're making her cry, guys!" the boy slammed the books out of my hands and they began to close in on me. Just as one boy grabbed my shoulder, a rock suddenly flew towards us and hit him in the leg. Everyone turned as the boy cried out and released me. I looked over and saw another boy a few feet away, glaring at the kid that was holding his leg in pain. From where I stood, the only thing I could make out was his shoulder-length blonde hair.

"It's the Myers kid!" someone yelled.

"Get him!" I watched the blonde haired boy run down the street as the group chased after him. Myers; I knew that name, that family lived down the street from me, the center of Haddonfield gossip, the son being known as the first Haddonfield freak.

And he just saved me.

/oo/

"Bury?"

"Here!" I called. As the teacher continued calling out names, I ignored the strange looks the other kids gave me.

"Myers?" I looked around as his name was called. He wasn't there. It was the same in all my other classes too; teachers would call his name and there would be no response. With lunch finally came around, I finally found him.

He sat at the base of the tree beside the playground where the younger kids played. I clutched the brown paper bag that contained my lunch, tighter, as I walked up to him. He stood out from everyone else in dark denim jeans, a black T-shirt with a gray plaid shirt overtop, unbuttoned. On his face was a simple mask that looked homemade.

"Hi," I said and sat beside him. He nodded, but continued to look at the lunch tables a few feet away where the other students sat.

"Thank you for saving me this morning," I pulled out my sandwich and ripped it in half, "I'm Katarzyna, but everyone called me Kat," he was silent a moment before responding.

"That's a weird name," his voice muffled behind the mask.

"It's Polish, that's where my grandparents were from," I explained, "What's your name?"

"Michael," he said simply.

"Do you want some lunch?" I asked, holding out half of the sandwich. He stared at it a moment, unsure if I was playing a trick on him or not. Cautiously, he took the sandwich and lifted the mask from his face. That's when I saw the black eye and cut lip; those kids beat him up! I felt guilt flood through me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Why?"

"This morning, when those third graders chased you. They hurt you," My voice was small and began to sound like my real age.

"They always chase me," he shrugged and fell silent again. I continued to eat and watched the kids on the playground. I was never one to run around and play, I preferred climbing trees or sitting in my bedroom with my guinea pig, Baby. I was always called antisocial by the family members that still talked to my dad and I, and that was very few. I was pretty sure I scared them all when they visited about two years ago and I had found a dead rat, deciding to make it my pet.

"Are you new in Haddonfield?" I turned and saw him studying me, his blonde locks falling slightly over his face. His eyes were a stormy blue and it felt as though he was looking into my soul.

"No, been here my whole life. My house is down the street from yours," It was his turn to be surprised, though he didn't really show it.

"I've never seen you around before,"

"I like to stay inside. It's my first year of school too; I should be in Kindergarten,"

"You're five and in second grade?"

"I'm really smart," I waited for him to laugh like the others, but instead he just shrugged.

"Cool,"

"You don't find that weird?"

"You're asking _me_ if I find you weird? You don't know enough about me yet," I let out a small laugh before finishing my lunch and watching him play with his mask. It was paper-machete and pure white with only two holes for eyes.

"I like your mask," I said, "I've never had one since my dad never bothers with holidays, especially Halloween,"

"But that's the best holiday," he said, the corners of his mouth twitched upward to a barely noticeable smirk just as the bell rang.

/oo/

Even after lunch, Michael wasn't in the rest of our classes, but he was standing outside school at three, apparently waiting for me.

"I'm walking you home today," was all he said. I followed close behind him as we crossed the street and eventually found ourselves in the woods. Autumn was beginning to make itself known as the leaves on the trees were changing from greens to reds, oranges, and yellows. There were no sounds, except for the occasional bird or squirrel.

"I've never been in the woods before," I said, breaking the silence.

"I'm always here," he responded.

"Why?"

"Maybe, I'll show you later," he answered, vaguely. I noticed a glint in his pocket from the sunlight and could see something shiny and a possibly sharp. Looking back at me, he followed my gaze and shoved his hand into his pocket, shielding the object from my view. Finally, we made it out of the woods and I was surprised to see we were only a few doors from my house.

"Thank you," I said as we came to my porch. Michael nodded and I made my way up the steps, opening my door.

"Hey," I turned back to Michael.

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Crimson," he nodded and began to walk down the street to his house. I smiled to myself as I went inside.

/oo/

The next morning, I found Michael waiting for me on my porch, carefully putting a paper bag in his backpack. He wouldn't tell me what it was, despite my begging the whole way to school. Even in class when I sat with him (because we were the only two kids without partners), he would just smirk and shake his head whenever I passed him a note about it.

At one point, he asked to go to the bathroom and I took my chance to go through his bag, but I couldn't see anything under the collection of papers and notebooks. When he came back, I noticed there was a slight bulge under the side of his shirt. He had known I was going to look through his stuff! I spent the rest of the class pouting while he looked proud of himself.

"Here!" he said when we met at lunch, under his tree. I took the bag from his hands and he suddenly looked uncomfortable, "You're impatient," he mumbled. Excitement filled me as I eagerly pulled the brown paper away and looked at the contents inside. It was a mask, just like his, only it was crimson with some black outlining the eyes and frame of the mask. Flipping it over, my name was scrawled across the top in Michael's messy handwriting.

**To Catarzena/Cat**

"You spelled my name wrong," I smiled.

"It's not exactly common,"

"Thank you, Michael," I held the mask close, "I love it," that was the first time I ever saw a full smile on his face. If he loved Halloween and masks so much, then I just made his day. He helped me try it on and the scent of paint and paper-machete surrounded me.

"Aw, look! Two days and the freaks already found each other," we looked over at a fourth grade boy who stood with his friends as they laughed at us. I noticed Michael's fist clench, but he kept quiet. I shifted uncomfortably and down at the ladybug that ran over my hand.

"They even have matching masks!" The boy yelled before lunging forward to grab my mask, but I was faster and stood up, shoving him. Laughter was heard as the boy sneered and stood up. He went to charge at me when suddenly, Michael was standing between us.

"Leave her alone, Wesley," his voice was different, emotionless; almost like he was a different person. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were nearly white. The boy, Wesley, laughed.

"What are you going to do, Myers?" he demanded, shoving Michael who bumped into me and making me stumble back. I heard a _crack _and realized Michael had fallen on his own mask, snapping it. Wesley laughed as he and his friends left. Michael stared at his broken mask, looking heartbroken before it was quickly replaced with anger when she watched Wesley's retreating form. I could see the rage clouding over the stormy blue of his eyes and that's when I realized the truth:

Michael Myers was dangerous and just waiting to snap…

/oo/

_**(Two and a half weeks later)**_

After the incident with Wesley, I began to see Michael in a different light. I noticed he would never talk to anyone other than me and preferred to wear the masks he made, despite being constantly told to remove them. He would always keep an emotionless expression unless something amused him, then he would show a barely noticeable smirk. He also had a wicked temper that showed, especially when he was provoked. I started to like him a whole lot more.

I also noticed when we walked home, everyday through the woods, Michael would cast a quick look over at a hidden path every time we passed. It took about a week before I finally convinced him to show me whatever he was hiding.

_/oo/FLASHBACK START/oo/_

_I was giddy with excitement as I followed Michael through a concealed path in the woods. He kept his eyes straight forward with his hand buried in his pocket. The farther we went into the trees, the more dense it got._

"_How much farther, Michael?" I asked but he didn't answer, "Michael?"_

"_We're almost there," his voice was different again and I guess I should've been scared, but I trusted him; we were a lot alike. Eventually, Michael stopped and casted a glance to his left. I followed his gaze to a strange object protruding from a pile of leaves. I moved forward to take a closer look and let out a soft gasp when I realized that it was the dead body of a squirrel. _

"_That's not the only one," I heard him say from behind me. I turned and found him still in the spot he stopped in, staring at me intently. That's when I figured out what that place was: an animal graveyard. _

"_You did this?" I asked and began to find more hidden animal corpses. He simply nodded, "How?" I breathed. The hand that had been in his pocket came out holding a scalpel. I could only stare at it while he studied my face, a smirk on his face. _

"_Scared?" he asked. _

"_Not really,"_

"_Why? I just revealed to you that I kill animals," he had one eyebrow raised, which was the most emotion I'd seen out of him all day._

"_I don't know! I like to kill mice and rats we get in my house during the winter. I always have," I shrugged. This revelation about Michael didn't shock me and I don't think it would've surprised Haddonfield either. _

"_You can't tell anyone," he said, gravely, putting his mask on. I didn't answer right away as I looked at him. _

"_Okay, as long as you keep my secret,"_

"_Deal,"_

_/oo/END FLASHBACK/oo/_

After that, we became a little closer; walking to and from school together, I kept more of his secrets and he made sure that no one messed with me. I also learned more about his…hobby. For example, if I had dug deeper into his bag when I was searching for my mask, I would have found pictures of the animals he killed. He taught me how to better catch the mice in my house and even helped me get rid of them from time to time.

"Do you want to come home with me, today?" he asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Really?" I had been wanting to meet Michael's family for a while, but he always had an excuse or just flat out said no.

"Judith has something to do afterschool and Ronnie won't be back for a few days," he shrugged. Everyone knew when Michael's mom and her boyfriend, Ronnie, fought, he would leave and not come back for a few days. I kept in step with Michael as we followed our usual path through the woods. We both casted a glance at his "graveyard," but neither of us said anything. When we made it to the house, I hesitated following Michael up the porch and inside. The only sounds I could hear were from the TV in the living room and a baby laughing. I saw the sudden bounce in Michael's step as we entered the room where a woman sat on the couch holding a baby. The woman looked to be in her later 20's- early 30's with long blonde hair that fell to her waist and dark blue eyes.

"Hi mom," he said, his voice more animated than it normally was in school. He deposited his backpack beside the couch and I followed suit.

"Hey Michael, who's your friend?" she asked. Placing the baby in the swing nearby, she walked over to us. She was quite tall and beautiful. I could also see the resemblance between her and Michael.

"Katarzyna," he answered.

"Kat," I smiled, giving a little wave.

"Call me Deborah," she responded, "I hate to leave but I need to get ready for work,"

"I thought you were off tonight?" I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I was, but a girl called in sick, so I have to take her shift. I should be back by ten," she explained. With that, Deborah left and Michael made his way over to the baby, lifting his mask from his face.

"Hi, Boo," he cooed, kissing the little girl on the top of her head. The girl screeched and gave a toothless grin.

"Boo?"

"That's my nickname for her; her real name is Angel," he explained.

"How old is she?"

"5 months," he replied and continued to play with his sister. Feeling out of place, I walked over to the far wall where several pictures hung. They were mainly of Michael and his sisters, but there was one that rested on the end table just under them. It was a family photo with everyone in a hospital room. Deborah was holding a newborn Angel in her arms with Michael sitting next to her, surprisingly, smiling. A man stood on Deborah's other side with a girl, who I could only assume was Judith. With the exception of his hair being a dark brown, the man looked like an older version of Michael, almost.

"Who's this?" I asked, pointing to the photo. Michael stood, despite Boo's cry of protest, and came over.

"That was my dad," his voice was stoic again, "he died a week or so after Boo was born. Car accident," he stared at the picture before returning to his sister, "About a month ago, my mom met Ronnie and he had helped us with money and bills. Then he began to show his true. I hate him," Hearing the latent anger in his voice, I went over and sat beside him.

"My mom left when I was two. Now all my dad does is stare out the window and drink," we both fell into our own thoughts, until Boo leant over and grabbed a chunk of Michael's hair and yanked. Hard.

"Ow!" Michael winced as Boo laughed. I stifled my own laugh as he rubbed his head and Boo leaned over again, mimicking her brother's movements and petting his head. The sweet moment was broken, however, when the front door suddenly slammed and I saw Michael stiffen.

"I'm home!" a female voice yelled, "That tutor crap you made me take was cancelled!" A teenage girl with curly, light brown hair came into the room, wearing denim shorts that looked three sizes too small and a tube top that left little to the imagination. Taking off her jacket, she set her sights on Michael and I. I looked over and saw Michael's fist clench, something I learned he did as a way to control his temper. It didn't always work.

"What's this?" she laughed, "The brat has a girlfriend? I always thought you would go the other way," she continued to laugh until she locked eyes on the mask Michael had made me, that I had kept attached to my backpack.

"You even have matching masks!"

"Shut up, Judith," Michael sneered, "Kat's my friend,"

"Uh-huh. So I guess you don't need your rats anymore to help you-,"

"Judith!" Deborah yelled as she came back into the room. Michael shot up, looking angrier than I'd ever seen him. I didn't know what Judith meant by the rats, but I was sure it wasn't anything good. I looked up at Michael who was silently seething.

"I'll take you home, Kat," he said, quietly. I nodded and stood to get my bag when I heard Judith's voice.

"I've heard of you; you're that genius with Boo Radley for a dad," she said, looking at me, "Nice eyes," she added, sarcastically. I opened my mouth to reply when Michael grabbed my arm.

"I'm shocked you even know who Boo Radley is," he spat, "And her eyes are fine!" we left after that with Michael practically dragging me out the door. As soon as the door closed, the infamous yelling began and Boo started wailing. Michael was silent as we walked to my house, glaring straight ahead.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as we made it to my porch. I gave a tight smile, knowing that we would have had more time to actually hang out if Judith didn't come home and embarrass him.

"It's not your fault. We can try again another time," he nodded and waited for me to get inside before turning back down the street. I watched from the front window and noticed that he was walking slower than usual, no doubt dreading the impending war at home. I turned and walked into the kitchen where I saw my dad staring out the window with a beer bottle, half-empty, in his hand.

"I'm home, papa," I said, quietly. He grunted in response and took another drink from the bottle. Sighing, I went to my room and was met with the happy squealing of my guinea pig.

"Hi Baby," I cooed as I picked the furry, black, critter up. She was quite old, at eight years old and nearing the end of her lifespan. She curled up in my lap and continued to make peaceful noises.

"You would like Michael," I said, petting her soft fur, "He isn't that bad, at least to me," Baby squeaked and pushed herself further into my hand. I placed her on my pillow and unfastened my mask from my backpack, placing it on my desk. I thought about what was probably going on at the Myers house: Michael and Judith in the middle of WWIII while Deborah tried to calm them with Boo screeching to match the other voice levels. Sighing, I closed my eyes and placed Baby on my stomach as I plopped on my head on my pillow.

/oo/

That night, about 10:30, I slowly woke to the sound of something hitting my window, like pebbles. Baby had moved from my stomach to beside my ear, squeaking happily. The tapping continued and I stood, placing Baby back in her cage and made my way to the window. My eyes widened when I saw Michael looking up at me, a bunch of little rocks in his hand. He motioned for me to come outside and I rushed to change into a clean pair of jeans and a sweater.

I could hear my dad's thunderous snores as I crept down the stairs. At some point, he had left his spot in the kitchen and moved into the living room, passing out on the sofa. He didn't budge as I slipped on my boots and left the house. Michael was still in the same spot when I ran around the house to meet him. He had dropped the rocks at his feet and adjusted the blue mask on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, tapping the mask's rough surface.

"Yeah, Judith punched me, so it's pretty bad," he shrugged, "I hit her back so eye for an eye," I wasn't surprised about how casual he was about it; this was probably a common occurrence. Sibling rivalry to the next level.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" he asked. I shrugged and looked around before following him. The streets were quiet as we walked down them, making our way to the woods. He was silent the whole way, the darkness and his mask casted a shadow over his eyes making them look black instead of blue.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I need to blow off some steam and thought you might want to come," he answered. Something told me that I knew exactly what he meant.

"You're not going to kill something, are you?"

"I won't do it in front of you. I just thought you'd like to tag along, especially with the wild rats and mice you deal with," he shrugged. Silence fell over us again as the trees made the night even darker, making me take hold of Michael's arm and grip it tightly.

"So, did you hear about Ms. Willis' cat running away last week? No one can find it anywhere!" I rambled, "Hopefully a car didn't hit it,"

"Was it black with brown stripes?"

"Yeah…"

"Oops," he said after a moment of silence and I let out a heavy sigh. At least a car didn't hit it. We continued walking until we came to a small clearing with a large tree in the center. I curled up at the base while Michael remained standing beside me. It was silent for a few moments before he spoke.

"I'll be back," and with that, he turned and disappeared into the woods. Suddenly alone, I felt uncomfortable; I wasn't afraid of the dark, but more of what was lurking in it. To take my mind off of my discomfort, I began to pick at the bark on the tree, behind me. Eventually, the boredom became too much and I chose to follow the path Michael had vanished down. I found him not far off, staring at something, the bloody scalpel in his hand.

"I thought you were going to wait for me," he spoke, not turning around.

"I got bored,"

"Scared?"

"No!" he let out a chuckle and slipped the scalpel into his pocket. After wiping his hands on his black shirt, he lifted up his mask and I could see, from the moonlight, his eye and cheek were bruised but the swelling had gone down, it seemed. I also noticed his once blue eyes were _indeed _black. I couldn't find a trace of emotion on him anymore.

"Sometimes, I forget you're only five," he muttered and I felt like he had just punched me in the stomach.

"So? Mentally, I'm older than you and the other kids!" I practically shouted, anger coming off me in waves, "It shouldn't matter! Besides, you're only eight!" Michael's face remained blank of any emotion.

"Kat-," he began but I cut him off.

"I kill the mice and rats around my house all the time AND have seen your animal graveyard! Why should I be afraid of you?!" I didn't bother waiting for a response as I turned and stormed off, eventually finding my way home.

For the next few days, I tried to avoid him at all costs, refusing to talk to him. But I soon found that you can't hide from Michael Myers for long. Eventually, one day after school, he cornered me and demanded to know what my problem was. There was no apology or any intention of giving one, but somehow a silent understanding formed on what buttons not to push and we were friends again. I was never exactly sure how it was resolved so easily.

/oo/

_**(Two years later) **_

_October 19__th_

Michael's tenth birthday was nothing big, just cake and ice cream. Two year old Boo clung to her brother's pantleg as we ran around the backyard. But, when it came time for Michael to give her a piece of cake, Boo took the opportunity to smash it in his face. It was a rare treat to hear him laugh while he cleaned his face, only for Deborah to smash another piece into him, resulting in an all out food fight.

A few hours later, when everything had been cleaned up, Michael all but drug me up to his room, only saying that he had something to give me. His bedroom seemed like an average boy's room; a bed, desk with a cage on top for his pet rat, clothes strewn about, and posters of his favorite bands. Rushing over to his nightstand, he pulled out an object wrapped in red paper.

"Here. Happy Birthday," he said, handing me the package.

"But, my birthday was a month ago,"

"I know, but I was able to get enough money to get your gift. My mom helped a little," he seemed uncomfortable as I ripped it open and gently pulled out a beautiful dagger. The freshly polished blade attached to an antique gold-painted handle with a crimson jewel in the center.

"My mom doesn't know I got you a dagger. She thinks I was saving up for a piece of jewelry," I heard him say.

"You remembered, I smiled as I thought back to the first time I saw the blade…

_/oo/FLASHBACK START/oo/_

_(September 5__th__)_

_So far, the week of my birthday had been terrible; my aunt had come to visit from California to try and convince my dad to take me with her (I was shocked to see him come to life and adamantly argue to keep me), I had gotten three lunch detentions for not doing my homework, and on the day of my actual birthday, I awoke to find that Baby had passed away in her sleep. _

_Michael tried to distract me by taking me anywhere I wanted, even though he didn't like going out and doing anything. We had just gotten ice cream when we passed the thrift store. In the front window, the dagger rested in the center of all the other show pieces. I walked over and pressed myself to the glass. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked, coming up beside me. _

"_This dagger," I pointed to it, "My grandmother used to have one just like it," I looked at the price tag, "It's too much,"_

"_Wait here," he said and went into the store for a few minutes before coming back out. He didn't bring it up again._

_/oo/END FLASHBACK/oo/_

After that, Michael began disappearing afterschool and days off, doing more chores around the house and doing small jobs for the rare few neighbors that weren't scared of him; namely Ms. Jennis, an elderly woman who was like a grandmother to all the neighborhood kids and was one of the few people that Michael highly respected and liked. I had known it was unusual behavior on his part, but then again, Michael was anything but normal.

"it's no big deal," Michael shrugged, "You really liked it and I guess you're my best friend,"

"Thank you!" I threw my arms around him in a tight hug and immediately his whole body stiffened.

"Kat, I'm not really a hugging person," his voice was strained as he pried me away from him.

"Sorry," I muttered, feeling myself blush. Having grown slightly taller over the years, it was easy for him when he patted the top of my head. The silence was broken, though, by Judith.

"Brat! Get off your girlfriend and get down here! Mom has something for you!" she yelled. Michael growled and clenched his fists, angrily.

"I'm gonna kill her," he bit out.

"Don't say that," I scolded. It wasn't uncommon for siblings to threaten each other, but when it came to Judith and Michael, those threats had to be taken seriously. For a while now, Michael had talked about harming not only Judith, but Ronnie as well. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Michael scoff.

"I can't take much more. Life would be so much easier if it were just me, Angel, and my mom, with Judith and Ronnie gone!"

"You don't mean that," I whispered.

"Wanna bet?" with that, he left the room and I followed close behind.

Twelve days later, on Halloween, Michael murdered Ronnie, Judith, and her boyfriend Steven…

**Review! Would you believe this was 18 pages written and 14 pages typed?! I'm really happy with this and I hope you all like it. I figured Kat wouldn't know about Wesley and Michael killing him. **

**There are two parts to the prologue, the next part is when Kat is older and Michael is in the sanitarium. **

**Until next time, read and review!**


	2. Prologue-Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Halloween series in anyway =(. But I DO own Katarzyna and my other OCs.**

_**Prologue part 2**_

_Italics- Flashbacks_

**Bold -Underlined**- **Michael's writing**

/oo/

_**(Eleven years later)**_

_Kat=18_

_Michael=21_

I always visited him on the days his mother and Dr. Loomis weren't there. My visits were our well-kept secret; it was far too easy to get the staff to keep their mouths shut, though I never understood why. It wasn't hard to get to the sanitarium either: daddy dearest never noticed the money in the savings jar disappearing and my appearance made it simple to take the bus.

At first, he was happy to see me and we would sit in the cafeteria for hours. Every week, he had a new mask for me and was pleased when I wore it. But soon, he began to grow distant and eventually he shut down completely, never talking and rarely showing emotion. Then, he killed a nurse and at that moment, the Michael Myers I grew up with ceased to exist. But I never left him, and not once did he push me away.

As the years passed, I watched him grow up behind a mask that, no matter what design or creation, always showed his stormy blue eyes that would sometimes turn black, but would always soften when I was near. It was no secret that I had fallen in love with him, even he knew it. I didn't care how wrong or inappropriate it was, he was still the boy who protected me from bullies, taught me how to fight, and spent weeks saving money so he could surprise me by buying a dagger that I wanted because it looked just like my grandmother's.

It was on my 18th birthday that I found out his true feelings for me…

I came in not long after Dr. Loomis left. A nurse named Sally, who had long since become a close friend to me, informed me that it had been a tough session and Michael was NOT in a good mood. He sat in the empty cafeteria, still chained to the table, by his wrists and ankles so he couldn't lash out. Again.

"Hey Michael," I smiled as I sat across from him. He seemed to relax as he stared, vacantly, at me, "Sorry I'm late. My aunt decided to visit and spend the weekend for my birthday. I had to wait until she went to bed before I could sneak out,"

He motioned for something to write with and I took a pad and pen from my purse, handing it over. He scribbled out his response and handed the pad back to me,

**I remember  
I have a gift for you**

"You made me something?" I asked in shock at his uncharacteristic gesture. His response was a simple nod as he handed over a wad of napkins he had kept hidden under his folded hands. I couldn't contain my excitement as I pulled away each napkin until I found a small, crimson, paper-machete ring that would fit perfectly around my finger. I was speechless as I watched Michael write something down,

**Happy Birthday**

"I don't know what to say," I whispered, "It's even my favorite color," I slipped it on my left ring finger where it fit flawlessly, "What does this mean?" his gaze hardened on me and for a minute I thought I had angered him as he quickly scribbled something down,

**You're mine**

My heart skipped a beat as I read those two words over and over again, thinking of a response. Was this his way of saying our feelings were mutual? Looking back at his face, I saw him looking at me intently, waiting for a reaction. The chains on his wrists jingled as he tried to move his hands forward. Letting out a soft laugh, I hesitated before deciding to lean over and take one of his much larger hands in mine. They were cold, but not freezing. Was it wrong to love holding the same hands that murdered five people in cold blood?

"Michael," I sighed, "I-,"

"Lights out!" an orderly shouted as they and Sally entered the room. Aggravation was quickly replaced with heartache as I watched them take Michael away. Two orderlies gave me leering looks as I stayed close to Sally when we passed.

"Goodnight, Kitty Kat," one said, lowly and arrogantly. Since they knew my visits were secret, they took full advantage of it by giving me terrible nicknames that only became worse as I grew older.

"I thought you had a new name for her?" the one provoked, just as arrogant.

"That's right!" I ignored them as best I could, but their next words made me freeze.

"Have a good night, Halloween whore," I could faintly hear Sally say something, but I was lost in thought. Names were a common place for me since I was so loyal to a killer, but I wasn't a whore. In fact, I was the exact opposite. I couldn't let them get to me though, that's what they had wanted. Putting on my best, fake smile, I turned to the orderlies' smug faces.

"Trick or treat boys," I said in the best sultry voice I could muster and only hope it was enough to get them to shut up. It worked as they only stared at me while I walked away with Sally laughing under her breath, next to me. We entered the nurses' station and I turned my back to the other two nurses in the area and spoke quietly to Sally, so only she could hear me. I felt nervous, knowing that my next request would only further imply that I was a "Halloween whore."

"Let me stay the night," I whispered, "I need to talk to him. Don't tell anyone I am here and I will sneak out by morning," Sally stared at me a few minutes, probably wondering if I had finally lost my own mind, before pulling a key out of her pocket and giving it to me.

"I never saw you," she whispered, casting a glance at the two oblivious nurses, "Leave it on my desk in the morning," I gave her a silent thanks and slipped into the shadows to avoid any staff. For once, things were on my side.

/oo/

The key slid perfectly and I felt my confidence return. The door creaked open and I found Michael sitting on the other side of the room at a table, making wheat appeared to be another mask.

"Hey," I said, closing the door. I knew he heard me, but he didn't turn around. Making sure the door was secure; I walked over to him and sat in the empty chair beside him. He didn't look up, keeping his gaze on his mask, even though he stopped working on it. I sat back against the chair.

"Eight more weeks and it's been eleven years," I said, quietly and he finally looked my way, "In eight weeks, it would mark eleven years since you've been in here," I watched him pull over a blank sheet of paper and dipped his paintbrush into the nearby paint.

**I know that**

**Why are you telling me?**

"I don't know, I always think of this stuff. Like, for example, if none of this ever happened and you were still on the outside, we would be celebrating my birthday," I took a deep breath as another piece of paper was handed to me.

**You could've come earlier**

**The nurses like you enough to bring a cake**

I laughed, this was the most he had "spoken" or shown any kind of emotion in a _very_ long time, "You know that Dr. Loomis can't know I come here. Last thing we need is for him to follow and question me about you."

**He can't do anything**

I smiled, but it felt forced; all emotion over the past eleven years since I was seven was ready to explode out of me. For once, I was alone with Michael without any kind of supervision or security cameras. He turned so he fully faced me, making it harder to control my feelings. His vacant calmness wasn't helping much either.

"You know, I used to hate you for a long time after the killings. I was alone again and teased because my best friend was a killer and he wasn't there to be my "bodyguard"," I blurted out, "I was angry and confused that everyone's worlds were upside down and I blamed you for everything, even the future,"

**The Future?**

"We all forgot my real age through all of this, even I did. I was still a little kid at heart even if on the outside, I had more maturity than most middle schoolers. I used to think that when we grew up, things would be easier. You or Judith would be out of the house and either way, there wouldn't be any fighting. Your mom would've broken up with Ronnie and maybe found a good man. Angel would actually have her family," angry tears formed in my eyes, "We would have been known as the Haddonfield Freaks together," I took a deep breath and looked down at my paper-machete ring.

"This ring could've been real and we would've married once I graduated, this year. Cliché fairytale, I know, but what do you expect from a kid?! It was all shattered in the end; everyone is dead, Angel is gone, and you're gonna spend the rest of your life in here!" At that point, I was crying and couldn't stop the words from pouring out.

"And the whole time, I blamed you. I blamed myself too; if I had gone trick or treating with you and went back to one of our houses to trade candy, I could've stopped you! You would have had a chance, maybe, and-," two cold hands grabbed my face, roughly, forcing me to stop talking. I was forced to open my mismatched eyes and look into his now black ones, not a good sign. It was silent as we looked at one another. He seemed completely unfazed by my breakdown and that only seemed to add to my annoyance. But what else could I expect from the "cold and heartless" Michael Myers? When I was calm enough, Michael handed me a note he had apparently written during my rant.

**Not your fault**

**Won't be in here long**

**You're mine, always mine!**

I didn't bother deciphering the broken messages or why he was acting possessive and completely unlike himself, "I'd hug you but I know you've never been a fan of those," I let out a choked laugh and studied my ring, "I'll tell you what, if it will appease you, between us when I wear this ring, I will consider myself Katarzyna Myers so I can't belong to anyone else," I said, jokingly, trying to lighten the tense air I had created. Part of me was hoping for a reaction while another part was hoping he would ignore me and return to his mask.

What happened next, however, shocked me to the core. Michael grabbed my upper arms and pulled us both to our feet. He had gotten much taller; I barely reached his shoulders. His grip was so tight, I was sure there would be bruises later. I had almost attempted to break free when he dipped his head down and studied my eyes, as if he were trying to see if I was serious about my remark. I froze in place; our faces were centimeters apart, our breaths mingling.

Finally, I lost control and closed the short distance between us, pressing my lips to his. He immediately stiffened and tightened his grip on my arms while I remained unmoving, waiting for a response. Before I, inadvertently, gave him the chance to contemplate throwing me across the room and away from him, I began to pull away. It was then I felt him move, pressing his lips to mine in a hard, crushing kiss that I was sure would bruise my mouth and leave me with an explanation to make up and tell my aunt later, when she saw.

I held onto the front of his shirt, unsure of what to do; he was never one for physical contact, _this_ was definitely pushing the envelope. His hands never moved from my face, though the occasionally went to my hair, probably unsure of whether to let me go or shove me away. Mentally I was thankful he kept his hands in place, considering I kept my dagger in my waistband. A very dumb move on my part; I may have loved him, but I knew that Michael and any type of knife or blade was NOT a good mix.

After a few moments, I slowly let go of his shirt and let my hands levitate before cautiously draping them on his shoulders, which was a feat, considering I was much shorter than him. Something broke inside of his and I found myself pressed into the wall with Michael's hands gripping my waist, just above where my dagger rested. His eyes were back to blue, but looked to be edged with that familiar rage-filled black. It was a sign that he was losing control and I was not entirely safe.

"Michael," I whispered, hoping to distract him, "This is uncomfortable," to prove my point, I shifted my body away from the masks hanging on the wall. But, the movement made my body rub against his and it seemed even _he_ couldn't contain a slight shudder. I let out a soft, almost silent moan at the feeling before he yanked me away from the wall and all but threw me towards the bed, the barely used springs quietly creaked as I landed on the mattress and he approached me predatorily.

The rest stays between Michael and I.

/oo/

Unfortunately, one night, my aunt caught me trying to sneak out again and when the weekend ended, she took me with her to California; my dad didn't even argue this time. I never even got to say goodbye to Michael…

**Review! Okay next chapter is technically chapter 1 and it will have another time jump where Kat returns to Haddonfield for reasons that involve her father and an incident that took place in California. Will she run into her childhood friend who has escaped, and more importantly, will he let her live?**

**Until next time, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Halloween series in anyway =(. But I DO own Katarzyna and my other OCs.**

_**Chapter One**_

_(Seven years later)_

_Kat=25  
Michael=28_

My breath came out in pants as I ran alongside my younger cousin. I could barely hear our pursuers' footsteps anymore, but I knew they would catch up; revenge was a powerful thing. They followed us from California all the way to my hometown of Haddonfield, Illinois; a foot chase was nothing.

"Kat, where are we going?" Emmy panted out. I grabbed my cousin's wrist and crossed the street, not answering her. Not much had changed in the seven years I'd been gone, which wasn't much of a surprise. We stopped at an abandoned, white house that time had not been too kind to; the Myers' house. It had always been a second home to me and right now, it was our only safe place.

"There you are!" I turned and saw our pursuers quickly gaining on us, the four of them huddled together. Making sure Emmy was still at my side, we ran to the front door and pushed our way in. Slamming the door, I began barricading it with any piece of old furniture I could find.

"Emelyn, go hide!" I commanded and watched the little girl run up the decaying stairs. Suddenly, I could hear them banging on the door, trying to break it down.

"Let us in, Kat!" one shouted.

"You'll pay for nearly killing Derek!" another yelled. The old furniture couldn't hold out as the door busted open. As they approached, I pulled out the dagger I kept sheathed in my waistband.

"I was defending myself! The moment I refused his advances, he tried to kill me! It wasn't like I could go back to my aunt's because she was dead," I said evenly, trying to keep my anger in check. It only took my father dying for me to finally get out of dodge with Emmy because I was the sole beneficiary for any inheritance he left behind.

"He's still breathing! He should consider himself lucky!" I continued as they surrounded me, ready to pounce.

"Artie, go find the kid," Artie nodded and made for the stairs. I went to chase after him when someone wrapped their arms around my waist and hoisted me into the air. They were stupid enough to leave my arms free, giving me the perfect opportunity to strike. I thrusted the dagger into the guy's side, just below his ribs. Screaming, he dropped me and fell. Writhing in pain, he held the wound and screwed his eyes shut. Without pausing, I stabbed him in the chest three more times and watched his body go limp. One down, three to go.

/oo/

_(Emelyn "Emmy")_

Her short legs were growing tired as Emmy ran down the hallway, away from the man after her. Turning the corner, she faintly heard a creak before the floor under her gave away. She let out a shrill scream as she grabbed the edge of the newly formed hole, tears pricking at her eyes. The sound of footsteps were heard and the man who was chasing her, appeared.

"Found you," he growled, menacingly, as he reached down for her. But, before he could, Emmy saw a shadow appear and pull the man back. There was a scream followed by an eerie silence. Then, the figure appeared again; it was a man, the tallest one she had ever seen, wearing a white mask and holding a large, bloody knife.

"Help," she whimpered, feeling her grip slipping. The man looked at her and cocked his head to the side. It felt like an eternity had passed for Emmy, before he knelt down and grabbed the back of her collar, pulling her up. He stood to his full height and Emmy noticed she barely reached his hip.

"Thank you," she sniffled. The man continued to stare at her until a loud crash was heard downstairs, making the man turn and walk away. Taking a deep breath, Emmy ran to catch up with him.

/oo/

_(Katarzyna "Kat")_

Pain radiated through my back as I was thrown and landed on the old, warped, wooden table, breaking it. My dagger had been thrown a few feet off, leaving me unarmed, and now, injured. Before I could get my bearings, I felt one of the two grab my ankle and yank me towards them. When he leaned over me, I blindly clawed at his eyes and was satisfied when he screamed and fell, holding his face. Ignoring my body's protests, I got up and ran to my dagger. Not giving him a chance to recover, I drove the blade into his stomach until he too died.

My legs felt weak as I stood, practically feeling the bruises forming all over my body. I was disoriented when my opponent grabbed the back of my hair and spun me around, before punching me in the face. My eye began to throb and I could feel the blood coming from my nose. His fist connected with my mouth and the metallic taste of blood filled it immediately. I was somehow able to stay on my feet and get my own punch in, effectively breaking his nose, judging by the crack that sounded. I was able to bury the dagger into his shoulder, but before I could stab him a second time, he grabbed me and threw me across the room, by the stairs. Groaning, I lifted myself onto all fours, only to be kicked back down. I couldn't catch my breath as I lay there and he stood over me.

"Now, you will pay," he said, gravely, as he picked up my dagger that rested by my hand and raised it above him. I closed my eyes tight, preparing for the pain and silently praying that Emmy would get out safely and find help; she was a smart girl. But the pain never came. Instead, a wet gurgling sound was heard and when I opened my eyes, I saw my assailant standing there, eyes wide and blood pouring from his chest and a little coming from his mouth. He collapsed beside me in a pool of blood and standing in his previous spot above me was another man. In my pain-filled haze, I faintly made out a white mask but nothing more. I watched him lean down and pick up the dagger, studying it carefully. Then, his gaze shifted to mine and he cocked his head to the side; a gesture done by only one person I knew.

"Michael," I croaked out, blood garbling my speech. He only continued to look at me as I was swallowed into blackness.

/oo/

_(Michael)_

The moment he saw the dagger, he recognized it as the one he had given Katarzyna. He looked over at the unconscious girl, bloody and beaten. He couldn't help but feel angered at his old friend's condition. Had he known it was Kat, he might have acted sooner. But, she was the last person anyone expected to find in Haddonfield.

After her birthday, when she stayed the night at the sanitarium, she had visited two more times before disappearing. He had shut down further after that so not even Loomis couldn't even get so much as a glance out of him. He knew from Kat's constant complaints and worries that her aunt wanted to take her away from Haddonfield and to California. It was the only theory as to why the girl, who had stayed at his side for so many years, would suddenly vanish.

But now, she was back. He remembered a few weeks earlier, police had been at her childhood home to take away her father who had finally drank himself to death. She must've returned to make arrangements. But, who were the idiots harming her?

"Kat!" Michael was ripped from his thoughts when he saw the little girl running to Kat. He had forgotten that she was even in the house. She had to have been a relative to Kat; they shared the same pale skin and mismatched eyes, except the girl had one blue eye and the other was darker, maybe brown. He couldn't tell. Kat once mentioned her condition was genetic and that it ran on her dad's side of the family and since Kat was an only child, this little one had to be a cousin.

"Will you help her?" the girl sniffled and pushed her dirty blonde hair from her face. Michael looked at the three dead bodies around them and thought of the one upstairs. He could easily hide them and if they were found, the crime would most likely be blamed on him anyway. Without answering the child, Michael lifted Kat in arms and began to walk up the stairs, towards his old bedroom, hearing the girl running to keep up with his long strides.

/oo/

_(Katarzyna "Kat")_

I groaned and squinted my eyes open, trying to take in my surroundings. My body was still throbbing in pain, especially now that the adrenaline from the fight had disappeared. It was still dark out, so I could only assume that I was out for a couple of hours. Carefully, I tried to sit up, only to grit my teeth in pain.

"Your ribs are hurt," I looked over and saw Emmy sitting beside me, "I think you need a doctor,"

"I'll be fine," I ground out. Then, I remembered who I had seen before I passed out: Michael. But, why wasn't he in the sanitarium? Or was it all a figment of my imagination?

"Emmy, did you see a man here? He wore a white mask?" I asked.

"Yeah! He was the one who carried you up here," she said. I looked around the room; the paint was fading and chipping away and most of the furniture was either broken or missing, but I recognized it immediately: It was Michael's old room. My eyes scanned the area, but saw nothing.

"Kat," I looked back over at Emmy who looked at me hesitantly, "I heard you call him, 'Michael' before you went to sleep. Is that the same Michael you always talk about?"

"Yeah, only he isn't supposed to be running around Haddonfield," I muttered.

"He seems dangerous,"

"He is,"

"Will he hurt us?" I could hear the panic in her voice.

"We should be fine," I reassured her. At least I hoped we were; seven years was a long time for someone as unpredictable as Michael to change. I watched Emmy yawn and stretch her limbs. I hadn't realized how late it was or how we hadn't been in Haddonfield for more than an hour before Derek's friends came after us. We never had a chance to rest.

"Emmy, come lay next to me and get some sleep," I said, softly. Not bothering to protest, the little girl climbed into the small bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Forcing myself into a sitting position, I let out a hiss of pain. Truth was, I probably did need a doctor, or bandages at least, but my first aid hit was in my bag, back at the motel where Emmy and I were staying. I was in no condition to travel back on foot and I had no car.

I was brought out of my thoughts at the sound of the door downstairs opening and closing. A few minutes passed before Michael appeared in the doorway. Slowly walking over, he towered over me, turning his head to the side. He wore a green mechanic's suit and a white mask that covered his face. I could barely make out his abysmal black eyes through the holes the mask provided.

"What are you doing here, Michael?" I asked quietly, so not to wake Emmy. He didn't move, just continued to stare at me. Sighing, I willed myself to stand, despite my body's protests.

"You and I both know you were never supposed to get out of Smith's Grove," I continued, "Loomis and the courts wouldn't allow that. It was obvious from the moment you chose to shut down and wear masks," I walked to the window, turning my back to him; which in retrospect was probably not the best idea.

"Michael-," I turned back around only to be met with an empty room. I hadn't heard anything to signal his leaving. I looked to the bed in hopes Emmy could confirm again that Michael had been there, but instead, she was sprawled across the blankets, snoring softly. I hugged myself as one question plagued my mind,

Was he ever really there?

**Review! I really hope everyone liked this chapter and I will start chapter 2 tomorrow! If anyone makes any questions or any theories they made up for anything that may happen in the story's future, feel free to PM me them and I will answer them as soon as I can (So most likely in the same day :3) **

**Until next time, read and review!**


	4. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Halloween series in anyway =(. But I DO own Katarzyna and my other OCs.**

_**Chapter Two**_

When I woke up the next morning, I felt as though I had been run over by a fleet of trucks. My muscles were stiff and my bones were aching terribly. Forcing myself out of the bed, I was careful not to wake Emmy as I wobbled to the bathroom, thankful the room had a connection to the main one.

Looking at my reflection, I finally saw what a mess I truly was. My hair was a nest of knots and dried blood that also seemed to cake the rest of my body. The side of my face was bruised and swollen from the punches and the parts of my skin that were exposed were dark shades of purple. I needed to clean myself up, but chances were the water in the place had been shut off years ago. It had crossed my mind to run down the street to see if the water still worked in my old house, but I couldn't risk someone seeing me in such a state. That would make a wonderful first impression after such a long absence.

Brushing my fingers through my hair, I tried to untangle the knots as best I could. Whatever dried blood remained seemed to blend in with my dark tresses. My face was another story; the speckles that played along my features would need water to come off, as well as the red staining my hands.

"Good morning, Kat!" I spun around and saw Emmy in the doorway, looking cheerful and as if the events the night before had never transpired. In her arms was a bottle of water and an old washcloth.

"Where did you get those?"

"They were on the nightstand when I woke up," she shrugged before handing the items to me, "Here, you look like you need them more than I do,"

"I'm gonna ignore that," I muttered, wetting the washcloth and gliding it over my face, successfully getting the blood off. I continued to clean myself, watching the dark red leave my tanned skin, before running the washcloth through my hair and catching a majority of the bloody clumps.

"Can I go explore?" I heard Emmy ask from her seat on the bathtub ledge.

"No," I answered almost immediately. The last thing I needed was for her to find any of the bodies. I would need to find a way to shield her from the carnage when we left. Looking at my clothes, which stood out against my now clean skin, I sighed knowing that it would be next to impossible to hide the stains. Suddenly feeling defeated, I began to leave the room with Emmy at my heels.

"We'll leave as soon as I'm sure no one will-," I stopped in my tracks as I saw the bed. Laying on top the covers was my black trench coat. It was my favorite and because of the length, nearly reaching my ankles, my aunt used to joke that I looked like a character out of an old detective movie. But, what was it doing on the bed? I had left it on my bed back at the motel with all our other stuff.

"I didn't know you brought your coat!" I heard Emmy exclaim.

"I didn't," A chill ran down my spine as I picked up the article of clothing and glanced around the room; first, the water and washcloth, not the coat. A small smile appeared on my lips at the thought of Michael possibly leaving them, but I quickly returned to reality. For all I knew, it wasn't Michael I'd seen last night; he could still be locked up in the sanitarium. The idea of another masked man lurking around made me feel uneasy. Again I shook my head, now was not the time to think about such things. Slipping the black fabric over my clothes, I fastened it closed. It covered all the blood except for my ankles and shoes. Running back into the bathroom, I had enough water left to scrub my sneakers to look suitable for the time being. The blood on my jeans had stained into the fabric to look like part of the stitching, as least far away. I could get away with this.

"Let's go," I said quietly and lifted Emmy's small but gangly body onto my hip, "Bury your face into my shoulder until I say you can look," she did as she was told and I grabbed my dagger that was left on the nightstand. Tucking it into my coat, I left the room. I prepared myself for the worst as I made my way down the stairs, only to find nothing. The bodies were gone, the only sign that they were once there were the pools of blood that had soaked into the hardwood.

"Can I look yet, Kat?" Emmy asked.

"When we get outside," I answered, confusion evident in my voice.

/oo/

The one thing about Haddonfield that I was thankful for was that there were barely any people out and about to see us; with school starting a few days ago, the children were at school and everyone else was working. When we finally made it to the motel, I was met with another surprise.

Ethan Sorrento, a kid I had befriended and spent my last year at Haddonfield High with, now dressed in police clothing and standing next to a squad car. My day was not working in my favor, at all. My steps faltered as we walked closer and Ethan noticed us.

"Hey, Kat," his voice was deeper that I remembered.

"Ethan," I nodded, "How have you been?"

"Can't complain; got a decent job at the sheriff's department and living the bachelor life!" he gave a boyish grin and chuckled. He gave me a quick once over and I felt my body heat up in fear of being found out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, distracting him.

"Your dad's attorney called the sheriff when you told him what time you would get to Haddonfield. It would be too late for you to meet anyone, so they sent me this morning to come get you. I actually just got here," It was then he noticed my face and his brows scrunched together.

"What happened to you?" he began to approach me, but I stumbled back.

"Everyone always used to say how my words would get me in trouble," I shrugged and gave a tense laugh, "Let me just change clothes. I've been in this outfit since I left California," I gave another nervous laugh and grabbed Emmy's hand, rushing into our room.

"Listen Emmy," I began seriously, "No one can know about last night. It has to be our secret,"

"Duh," Emmy rolled her eyes. I sent a glare of annoyance her way before grabbing a pair of dress pants and blouse to change into. My body screamed as I peeled off my soiled clothes and pulled on the new ones. I ran my hairbrush through my hair and found my perfume at the bottom of my duffel bag, quickly spraying myself. I waited for Emmy to change into her yellow summer dress, despite the cooler weather, before we went to meet Ethan.

/oo/

"So, how did you get to Haddonfield from California? I don't see a car near your room," Ethan asked once we all piled into the squad car.

"My dad's attorney wired some money to me for plane tickets. He was a friend of the family, even though I never met him, and knew that I had no means of getting here," I replied, "Speaking of which, I thought the whole will and inheritance crap took place after the funeral?"

"Normally yes, but your dad wanted to be cremated, remember? You'll get his ashes today too," I sighed as we all feel into silence. Such a small town, even your burial plans were no secret. It was a few moments later that Emmy began to hum, softly.

"So, this is your…?" Ethan spoke up.

"Cousin, Emelyn," I replied.

"Why didn't you just leave her with your aunt?"

"My aunt died a year and a half ago. She got sick," A few beats passed before he spoke.

"I'm sorry," I didn't respond as Emmy continued to hum, oblivious to our conversation.

"Hey, let me ask you a question,"

"Shoot," he said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Have you heard anything about Smith's Grove? About Michael?" my voice was small, which only added to my frustration, especially when he laughed.

"Why am I not surprised you would ask that?" he said, "I guess it is understandable that you don't know,"

"Know what?" Fear gripped at my heart. Had something happened? Was Michael hurt? Or was I not hallucinating before?

"Michael Myers escaped from the sanitarium. Maybe a month after your aunt drug you to California. Killed a few guards and just vanished. He only ever shows up on Halloween and kills, just to disappear again," I didn't know whether to feel elated or wary about the news. But there was one thing I was certain of: it had to have been of Michael the other night. At least I hoped it was.

/oo/

The attorney looked more like the mortician with his long, tall frame and bony hands. His face was sunken in and when he spoke, his voice was void of any feeling. How my dad and he were friends I didn't know, I didn't even acknowledge that my recluse father even _had_ friends of any kind.

"My condolences about both your father and your aunt," he droned as he went through the papers in front of them. "The three of us had gone to school together. I'm sure they will be missed,"

"Thank you," I whispered, not sure how to answer.

"Did you receive anything from your aunt?"

"A little bit of money that I spent on rent," I inwardly flinched at how I was unable to keep my aunt's house, forcing me and Emmy onto the streets before Derek, an old school friend from senior year, had taken us in and in return I used the money for his apartment's rent. I hadn't minded at the time, but now I regretted the entire thing,

"The rest of her money was put into a trust for Emelyn," I continued, twirling a piece of my hair with my finger. I was uncomfortable in the nearly spotless office with the shuffling of papers being the only sound, except for Emmy kicking the desk as she swung her legs off the edge of the chair.

"Stop it," I hissed, putting a hand on her knees to keep them from moving. She gave a pout and slumped into her seat.

"Well, let's get started," he cleared his throat and began to read, "I, Ruben Bury, of sound mind and hearing, leave my home and worldly possessions to my only child, Katarzyna Myra Bury. In addition to the estate, I leave her my fortune of $800,000-,"

"What?!" I choked, nearly falling from my chair, "How did he earn that much?! I don't even remember him having a job!"

"You have immediate access to your inheritance," he said, ignoring my outburst, "Just need to sign a few things," he continued to drone on as I signed the papers, still trying to process the shock going through me.

/oo/

Ethan was nice enough to pick us up at the attorney's and take us back to the motel.

"Hey," I called just as he were about to leave, "Is Haney's Reality still open?"

"Yeah, but old man Haney retired a few years back, his granddaughter runs the show now," he answered, "You thinking of living here, again?"

"Yeah, but not in my old place; not a lot of fond memories there," I shrugged. The idea struck me and for once I didn't hesitate to bring it up, "What's the deal with Michael's house? Is it up for grabs?"

"Myers' House?! Why the hell would you want to live there?"

"It was like a second home to me, or even more so. I would always visit there, at least until Deborah…" I trailed off, glancing down at Emmy who swayed beside me, obviously bored by the conversation. I gave her the key and watched her run to the door and struggle a moment unlocking it before slipping inside.

"I remember hearing about Ms. Myers. It was all over the papers for a short while," his voice was somber, "Damn shame in my opinion," I nodded, not wanting to bring up Angel or what happened to her. I turned and began to walk to my room.

"You know," I turned back to Ethan's voice, "If you move into the Myers House, you'll re-establish your old reputation as the Haddonfield Freak," I was silent a moment before answering, a smile playing on my lips.

"Home Sweet Home," I said before disappearing into my room and closing the door.

**Review! Okay, so I hope you are all liking it so far. This is my first Halloween fic so I am really nervous about accidentally screwing something up.  
I hope I did a good job with the will reading scene because I honestly don't know how it would work. Next chapter is the first day/night in the Myers House. Hopefully, it works!**

**Until next time, read and review!**


	5. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Halloween series in anyway =(. But I DO own Katarzyna and my other OCs.**

_**Chapter Three**_

It was a matter of days when I put my house up for sale and two weeks later, a lovely family from out of town bought it for $285,000, giving me more money to add to my inheritance. Mr. Haney's granddaughter, Isabelle, was reluctant to sell me the Myers House but after much persuading, she was able to get me the house for $100,000; and extremely cheap price for obvious reasons, but it was a steal that I was not going to pass up.

My next step was spending money on new furniture, paint, turning on electric, plumbing, and cable. Finally, there was the task of fixing up the place, including the hole in the upstairs hallway. When Emmy had told me the origin of the mysterious hole, I nearly had a heart attack thinking of how she could have easily fallen to her untimely death and how the rest of the floor could have given away at any point when we were leaving the house after our ordeal with Derek's friends.

In the end, my final total of money left over was $585,000 and by the end of September, Emmy and I had moved into our new home.

"I love my new room! You even painted it canopy yellow, my favorite color!" Emmy yelled as she ran into the kitchen. She had spent the better part of the day exploring every nook and cranny of the house, except the basement; she always feared them, even in the old house in California she refused to go into the cellar even though it had been fully furnished and turned into an entertainment room. There were many times my aunt threw a party with friends or for birthdays and we would have alternate keeping Emmy company upstairs. I had suggested keeping the celebrations on the main floor, but according to my aunt, the basement was the biggest room to work with.

"_Canary_ yellow," I corrected her, "And I'm glad you like it," Emmy had jumped at the chance to take Michael's room, mainly for the easy entrance to the bathroom. I had been left to take Judith's room since the middle room was too small and I didn't want to sleep in Deborah's old room, all the way downstairs, with Emmy on the second floor.

"Do I really have to start school tomorrow?" she whined as I set her dinner on the table; I wasn't the best cook, but a box of mac and cheese wasn't exactly rocket science. Emmy huffed as she sat in her seat.

"Yes, you've had an extended summer vacation and now it's time to start second grade," I mock whined, which only seemed to annoy the little girl more. She pushed her food around on her plate, stabbing the noodles and dropping them on the other side of plate before pushing them around again, showing no intention of eating. I made myself as sandwich and stood against the counter.

"I have to start school too, you know," I continued, "I enrolled in the college nearby so that way I can get a good job and make a better life for us. So you aren't alone."

"I like my old friends," Emmy muttered ignoring me and continuing to stab the noodles, only to drop her fork and continue to pout.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't stay in California anymore," I sighed and sat beside her, "There were bad people who wanted to hurt me," I shuddered at the thought of Derek, his now dead friends, and _her_.

"Apparently, there's a bad person here, but you have no problem with _that_," she spat angrily.

"Watch yourself," I warned, my voice firm. I didn't like punishing Emmy for her attitude, but that wasn't to say I never did it.

"It's true!" she cried, sounding desperate, as if she knew I was thinking about disciplining her. I sighed, I understood her feelings. When I left Haddonfield, I was forced to leave my own friends, not just Michael. When I was in high school, I made three more friends: Ethan, Kimberly, and Joanna. But, according to Ethan, he was the only one left; Jo was now a big shot lawyer in New York and Kim got married and moved somewhere out of state.

"I'll tell you what," I began softly, "I was able to keep Auntie's address book, which has their numbers. Be good in school and maybe we can give them a call this weekend."

"Auntie?" she muttered, "She was auntie to _you_," her voice was far away and I felt a pain in my chest. I should have never brought any of it up.

"Come on, time for bed," I whispered, neither of us hungry anymore.

/oo/

Emmy passed out as soon as I tucked her in. I had thought for sure she would be awake longer, nervous about the first night in a new house. But, she seemed fine, unless she was still upset with me and just wanted me to leave her alone. Slipping out of the room, I walked down the hall to my new room.

Just like Michael's old room, I had completely changed Judith's room. I re-painted the walls crimson and the new furniture was dark, mahogany brown. The new bed was slightly larger and covered with black bed clothes. The room had a bit of a sinister look to it, especially with the light from the lamp casting an eerie glow, but I liked it. Plus, it beat the old, decaying motel room and the sickly pink room I left back in California. The mere thought of either of them made my stomach spin.

Weariness fell over me as I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Sliding under the covers and turning out the light, I was asleep within minutes.

/oo/

_(Michael)_

For the past three and a half weeks, he watched people come in and out of his home; repairing it, fixing it up. Then they started moving furniture in and he knew that it was final; he was about to get new housemates, a serious problem. Normally, he would do what he always did when someone tried to take over his home: scare them away by acting like a ghost and moving things about, and leaving grotesque things behind, kill the family pet, or just kill the occupants all together. But this owner was different. It was Kat.

Despite all these years, she knew him too well; she would not be easy to get rid of. She never was. He had been watching her for a while as she fell back into her old childhood role as a Haddonfield freak, though as an adult she wasn't tormented, just avoided and gossiped about. She had recently enrolled herself into the college and talked to the girl, who he now knew as Emmy, about how their lives were changing for the better.

Not to mention that a month ago, he watched her take out two grown men and nearly another before he intervened, all twice her size, using only that damn dagger. No, this would not be an easy task.

Even the child was impossible; at least five times, earlier, she had nearly run into him as she explored the house. At one point, she had even tripped over his foot when she rounded a corner and he didn't move in time. But, she simply stood up, brushed herself off, and continued on her way, blissfully ignorant to the fact she had just run into a killer.

Now, there he was, in the middle of the dark hallway, making his way towards Emmy's room. If he needed any fuel to hate Kat, he had certainly found it the minute he stepped through the doorway.

The once blue walls were now a disgustingly bright yellow with butterflies painted here and there. The furniture was all white and everything was too neat and organized. One would never be able to tell a boy once lived there. She destroyed his room!

He walked to the bed and stared down at Emmy. She was swathed in white and pale yellow blankets. She held a stuffed rabbit in her arms and was sucking her thumb, a look of innocence playing along her sleeping face. It almost reminded him of his baby sister when she would be asleep in her crib and he would check on her. He gripped the handle of his knife tighter in his hand as he furiously stalked out of the room and towards Kat's room. Judith's old room.

Her room was much better than its original state, he had to admit, but that didn't change anything. He looked at his sleeping friend and began to raise his knife, only to stop with his arm in midair. It should have been easy, just like all the others: stab the girl and let the pieces fall where they may. But he couldn't. He thought of Emmy then; she had just lost her mother not even two years ago from what he overheard Kat say, meaning that Kat was all she had left. She would be alone if he killed her.

He didn't care. He shouldn't care. None of that was his problem. But the thought of harming either girl didn't sit well with him, something that never happened nor was supposed to.

Lowering his arm, Michael only continued to stare at the girl. Her face had scrunched up as she made small noises and squirmed slightly from under the blankets; she must've been having a bad dream. Suddenly, she rolled over and swung her arm over the edge of the bed, effectively slicing her hand on his blade. He stared a moment before grabbing her wrist and turning it over. There was a clean yet shallow cut on her palm, blood slowly trickling along the lines of her hand. He dropped her wrist and looked over at the nightstand where her beloved dagger rested.

Three picture frames sat on the wooden surface, behind the dagger. One was of Kat with Emmy and her aunt at the beach, though, her aunt had been partly cut out of the picture. Not surprising by how she always talked ill of the woman; Kat probably only kept that little part of her aunt in the picture for Emmy's sake. He recognized Haddonfield High in the background of the second picture. Kat stood with three other people who he assumed were friends; two girls and a boy he knew was Officer Sorrento, the same idiot who had become Kat's shadow since she arrived, making a strange anger stir inside of him.

He looked at the third picture and immediately fisted his hands.

It was of him and Kat on his tenth birthday, the last photo they had taken together. They were both covered in icing and cake from the food fight that had taken place moments earlier. They both wore huge grins, Kat missing one of her front teeth, leaving a small gap. Between them, he could see the Angel's head as she climbed the table to reach whatever it was that sat there. She too held a smile on her face. His mother had insisted on taking the picture, stating that one day they would all be grown up and laugh at the memories the photo represented.

Unable to look anymore, Michael angrily slammed the picture face down with enough force to make the dagger and other photos rattle. He heard a low crack from the frame, but ignored it. Taking one more look at the still sleeping Kat, he turned on his heel and stormed from the room, silently seething.

No, this would not be easy at all…

**Review! Okay, so I know it isn't long and nothing much happened in this chapter and it was kind of boring. Next chapter we get to see Kat awake to find her hand hurt and a picture mysteriously placed face down. **

**Until next time, read and review!**


	6. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Halloween series in anyway =(. But I DO own Katarzyna and my other OCs.**

_**Chapter Four**_

That night, I dreamt that Derek had come to Haddonfield and took his revenge on me. No matter how hard I fought, I couldn't gain the upper hand and I was defenseless.

When I woke up the next morning, my hand was stinging. Upon examining it, I found a long slice going down my palm, the blood having dried over the stained my skin. I had no idea where it came from and I was more than positive that my hands were unscathed when I fell asleep.

"The hell?" I muttered and looked at my nightstand, thinking perhaps I had knocked my dagger over and my hand had just been the way of its path. But, it was in the same place I had left it, however, a little askew due to one of the picture frames having fallen over. I gripped the edge of the frame, wincing when I saw the glass was broken. Then, a thought hit me: How could it have been shattered when it just fell? It would've had to been slammed down with great force.

I quickly looked around the room for any other signs of disturbance, but found none. What had I slept through last night? My hand didn't cut itself and the picture had to have been physically knocked down.

"Good morning Kat!" I looked over at the doorway where Emmy stood, her hair disheveled and a huge grin on her face. Unlike me, she was a morning person, which had proved to be quite a challenge on some days.

"Emmy, were you in my room last night?" I asked.

"No," she shook her head, confused, "Why?"

"Nothing," I muttered and began my trek to the bathroom.

"What happened to your hand?!" she asked, horrified as I turned on the sink and stuck my hand under the water. I ignored the sting as I cleaned the wound and wrapped it in bandages.

"What time is it?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"7:15"

"What?!" I shrieked; I had fifteen minutes to get both of us read and out the door to school. I looked over at Emmy and took in her messy appearance, letting out a groan. So much for a good first day.

/oo/

By the time I got Emmy to school and all the way to the college, I had already missed most of my first class. I seriously needed to get a car.

After class, I had to go to my counselor to figure out what my major would be. The counselor was a nice woman in her early to mid-forties and always seemed to have a smile on her face. The only sound in the room was the clock ticking as she went through papers.

"Well Katarzyna, it seems you show a lot of promise in creative writing," she said in her candy sweet voice.

"I guess I just have a lot of stories to tell," I shrugged.

"So, why are you not majoring in English?"

I shrugged again, "It's not the easiest profession to break into. Not to mention it can be hard to make good money."

"Do you have any other plans?" she asked.

"No," in the end, after maybe an hour and a half of debating and researching other options, she convinced me to major in Creative Writing after all. Plus, it was all too tempting when I thought about writing stories without really leaving the comfort of my home.

/oo/

When I was finally home, I had two hours to kill before I needed to get Emmy. The usual silence that met me suddenly felt ominous. Uneasiness came over me as I locked the door, dropped my bag on the couch, and made my way to the kitchen, hoping for some lunch. When I saw the piece of paper on the table, I had assumed that perhaps Emmy had left it behind this morning. But when I picked it up and read it, that theory was quickly dismissed.

_Goodbye_

There was a long tail at the end of the "e" as if the writer had drug their hand down the paper. Despite the formal word, the angry scribbles looked like a child had written it. I looked closer at the word and then it hit me: I recognized that messy handwriting.

"Michael," I whispered to myself and quickly glanced around the room. How had he gotten into the house? More importantly, was he still _in_ the house?

A knock on the door jolted me out of my thoughts. I folded the piece of paper and slipped it into my back pocket. The knocking didn't stop, becoming more insistent and I had to start jogging to get there quickly.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, swinging the door open. An older man stood on the porch, relief evident on his face. His hair was shorter and had become now white, but his light blue eyes gave him away. I had seen him before, many years ago.

"Dr. Loomis!" he looked confused at my surprise for a moment before quickly recovering.

"Katarzyna Bury. I thought that name sounded familiar when I saw who bought the house," he said, "I congratulate you on keeping your visits with Michael for so long. I only found out about you through Sally after you left," he explained.

"Yeah, well he and I were always good at keeping things to ourselves," I said, my voice sounding distracted. I felt my grip on the doorway tighten as I thought of what he was here for.

"May I come in?" he asked. I hesitated a moment before stepping aside and letting him walk passed me. I followed him into the living room when he turned to me.

"You need to leave this house," I jumped at the firmness in his voice.

"I'm sorry?"

"He's not the same boy you grew up with, Kat. He has lost all humanity and is just the epitome of evil now," His eyes were worried and his voice was desperate, pleading. I wasn't sure how to respond as I continued to stare at him for a few moments.

"Dr. Loomis-,"

"Just, hear me out," he begged, "Anyone who has ever lived in this house has never been seen alive again. Their bodies are always found eventually. I do not mean to scare you but if he is willing to mutilate complete strangers, I do not want to think of what he would do to you, one of his oldest friends,"

"I appreciate the concern, but I think I am fine here. I haven't seen anything that indicated Michael's presence," I lied through my teeth. But as I said it, my head was spinning of everything that had happened. The deaths of Derek's friends the night I arrived and how I had seen Michael that night, the appearance of my coat that next morning, the mysterious cut on my hand, the broken picture frame, and now the note. He was making his presence known, but the one question on my mind was if he wanted me dead now too. What about Emmy?

"Kat?" I looked back at Dr. Loomis and realized I had zoned out for a few minutes.

"You said he killed any occupant in his home," I crossed my arms and cleared my throat, "What about children?"

"No families ever moved in here out of fear. Only couples with dogs, kids just starting out on their own, maybe someone who was finally on their own and didn't want an apartment," Dr. Loomis shook his head, "No children from my research, but that doesn't stop parents from keeping close eyes on their kids on Halloween,"

I nodded and walked back into the kitchen, Loomis close behind. I offered him a drink but he declined, leaving me to drink coffee alone. I absentmindedly played with my bandaged hand as I thought about the cut. If Michael was the cause behind my injury, that meant he was in my room last night with his knife. He could have killed me if he wanted, but instead he smashed the photo of us as children and left my hand lacerated. Emmy had been completely unharmed and nothing in her room had seemed to be disturbed. My head started to pound as I tried to figure out what he was planning.

"What happened to your hand?" I heard Loomis ask.

"I woke up with it. It was just a shallow cut on my palm," I pulled out my dagger from my waistband, "This must have fallen over and my hand was in the way," I let out a little chuckle but the look on Loomis's face said that he didn't believe me in the least.

"He won't kill you right away," Loomis warned, "He is like a cat and his victims are the mice; he likes to play with them before striking. Make them live in fear and paranoia, then the moment they let their guard down and feel safe, he attacks. He is extremely patient, inhumanly so,"

"Is there anywhere you can go?" I shook my head.

"No. My only other relatives are Emmy and my aunt. My aunt died last year from a bad case of pneumonia that she couldn't recover from. Emmy is only seven and I am her sole caregiver. I can't go back to California," I rubbed my head and squeezed my eyes shut to try and subdue my migraine, "I don't plan on leaving though," I continued.

"Why can't you go back there?" he asked, softly and suddenly I was annoyed.

"Don't try and use your psychiatrist crap on me, I won't fall for it,"

"I am simply asking questions,"

"No, you are probing; trying to get as much information out of me as you can because I am the big mystery in Michael's past that you never knew. I am the secret visitor for eleven years and the only one who was ever able to break through his walls," I bit out, _"Which would make him only want to kill me more,"_ I thought in realization.

"Well that is quite a feat," he said, his voice still casual and light, "But that wasn't what I was looking for. I was simply curious about why you returned and why you can't go back," I looked at him for a moment, wondering how well he could be trusted. But, he looked at me in a way no one other than Michael ever had, like he wanted to hear what I had to say. Sighing, I stood and walked over to the phone and quickly punched in the number I wanted.

"Hello, this is Katarzyna Bury; I was hoping to speak to Emelyn Bury?" I asked, "She is in the second grade," I answered before waiting a few minutes.

"Hello?" Emmy's voice asked from the other end.

"Emmy, its Kat, listen: I know I am supposed to pick you up after school-,"

"Can I walk home?! I know my way!" she pleaded and I laughed, "Please, Kat? All the other kids get to walk home by themselves!"

"Well that was going to be a question, if you could walk home," I heard a delighted squeal and I smiled, stifling another laugh, "But you have to come straight home and not speak-,"

"To any strangers," she finished for finished me. Did it make me a bad guardian to let a seven year old walk home alone? I had always done it, and Haddonfield was such a small town, everyone looked out for everyone most the time.

After saying our goodbyes, I hung up the phone and returned to my seat across from Loomis.

"Fine," I gave in, "As long as you promise this will stay between just us,"

"You have me word,"

"Then I will tell you the truth about why I had to leave California,"

**Review! Next chapter we find out the truth behind Derek and Kat's life before she returned to Haddonfield! Sorry for the long wait, blame school.  
But the good news is, in 6 days I graduate and will have time to actually focus on writing! Until next time, read and review!**


	7. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Halloween series in anyway =(. But I DO own Katarzyna and my other OCs.**

**AN: I have officially graduated high school and have the entire summer to do nothing but write! Hopefully I didn't keep you all waiting too long :3  
Here is the chapter that shows Kat's past. **

_**Chapter Five**_

There was silence between us for a few minutes as I gathered my thoughts; this would be the first time I talked about _the incident_ since it happened. Even the police only got what they needed, not the ones that I had to bury inside.

"I just want to begin by saying it was all in self-defense," I clarified and Loomis nodded, waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath and began to twirl a stand of my hair with my finger, a nervous habit I had picked up when I was younger.

"I guess everything started to go downhill the day my aunt died…" I began.

_/oo/FLASHACK/oo/_

_The hospital had become a second home to Emmy and I over the past few weeks. Ever since Auntie had caught that case of pneumonia, she never seemed to have been able to recover. It only took a couple of days before she was admitted into the hospital and her health began to drop exceptionally. _

"_Hello, I'm here to see Ana Bury?" I asked politely when we came to the front desk, "She is in room 302?"_

"_Are you a relative?" the nurse asked, typing on the computer._

"_I'm her niece," she looked down at Emmy who was practically bouncing in anticipation to get upstairs. _

"_And the child's relationship?"_

"_Daughter,"_

"_I'm sorry, but she can't come in. There is a nice daycare center for her to stay in while you are visiting," she pointed to the double doors behind us and I felt Emmy's grip on my hand tighten. _

"_I don't understand," I whispered, "There has never been a problem before," _

"_There has been a change in your Ms. Bury's health. It would be best if the young one stayed behind. No one should remember their mother that way," one look at the nurse's face told me everything; Auntie wasn't going to be able to hang on anymore and Emmy should not ever have to witness such a thing. _

"_Okay," my voice was choked as I took my visitor pass and bent down to Emmy's level, "Go with the nice nurse to the daycare. I will come get you when I am done," _

"_Why can't I come?" she asked, her bottom lip jutted out in a pathetic pout. I opened my mouth to answer but the words didn't come out. Instead I gave her a hug before letting the nurse take her. I knew I owed her an explanation after this and dreaded the thought of needing to give it. _

_/oo/_

_I quietly entered the room and heard my aunt coughing up a lung. She saw me and gave a tired smile and patted the arm of a nearby chair, wanting me to sit. _

"_Hey Auntie," I whispered, taking a seat. _

"_Katarzyna, so nice of you to come again," she rasped, "Where is Emelyn?" I felt my heart sink; she never used Emmy's real name, she always had some kind of nickname for her. Mainly they were ones that didn't suit the little girl or ones that Emmy and I couldn't stand. But, in the end, they were her names for her and she never used 'Emelyn.'_

"_She isn't with me today," I swallowed, "It's just us," it fell silent between us as it always did. I could only listen to the beeping of whatever machine was hooked up to her frail body. _

"_I need to get some things out in the open," her voice broke me out of my thoughts, "I know my time is almost at its end and I know there are things unresolved between you and I,"_

"_Like what?_

"_You know everything I did was to protect you. I had to do it,"_

"_Do you mean taking me from my home and dragging me across the country?" I asked calmly, "I mean I know dad was pretty neglectful but I took care of myself and was perfectly fine in Haddonfield," _

"_That place was evil," she said, her voice sounding stronger than it had in a while, "That boy was evil incarnate himself and you continued to stay one step behind him,"_

"_What?"_

"_Don't think I didn't know about your nightly trips to that asylum. I knew before we left, I just prayed that you would come to your senses,"_

"_Auntie, you only ever visited twice since Michael was committed, how do you-,"_

"_You would talk in your sleep and that name of evil was always on your lips. You were so anxious to leave the house at such odd hours for the most trivial things. Then you would come back, acting like a whole different person," _

"_Auntie, I'm not here to argue-," _

"_That place tainted you Katarzyna! You changed; you became morbid and looked at everything so cynically. The only thing you ever talked about was that Michael boy! You were always reading the gory details of that massacre, sneaking out to see him and doing heaven knows what,"_

"_Auntie!" I stood up and successfully stopped her ranting. The air between us was tense as I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _

"_We grew up together," I said calmly, "He was my best friend and I couldn't abandon him. I used to look into his eyes and see the same blue color that belonged to the only person who gave a damn about me. Even when his eyes turned black-," _

"_Remember how I say the eyes are windows to the soul?" she asked and I nodded, confused, "His eyes are black yet they didn't use to be," _

"_So?"_

"_That means he has lost his soul," she fell into a coughing fit and I sat back down and rubbed my temples. I didn't like arguing with my aunt when she was sick, that wasn't what I was looking for what I visited. _

"_Look auntie, he is locked away in Illinois and I live here in sunny California," I gave a small smile, hoping to ease her when deep down I wanted to scream, "I'm not here to argue about this. I just am here as your niece who is spending time with her sick aunt,"_

"_I understand," _

"_And just so you know," I continued, "Whenever I visited him, I would talk and he would write his response. We just hung out," the term sounded too casual to me, but the smile that appeared on my aunt's face told me that response had just taken an invisible weight off her shoulders._

"_You know I love you Katarzyna," she rasped. _

"_I love you too auntie," it fell silent between us again and eventually she reached over and took my hand and squeezed it. I smiled again, unable to stop myself, and squeezed back. _

"_Tell troublesome Emelyn I love her too," she said and I laughed a little, remembering that ever since Emmy learned about the wonders of practical jokes, she had become known as 'troublesome.' _

"_I hate they wouldn't let her come in. Children are meant to be at their mother's side, not in some strange hospital daycare," she ranted to herself. I shook my head at her logic, but continued to squeeze her hand. _

_A couple of hours later, Auntie passed away._

_/oo/_

_Emmy hadn't spoken much since the funeral. Just as I had assumed, I dreaded when I broke the news to her. At first, she didn't fully understand and didn't react. But a few days later, when we went to the viewing, it had finally sunk in and she cried. Then she shut down and took to playing with her dolls in her room; the only time she showed any emotion was when she wanted me to tell her a story about Haddonfield. Her favorites were always of the tricks Michael and I played on Judith and Ronnie. _

_We had barely spent a week in our house when I realized it was going to be taken away from us. I had a dead end job at a local restaurant and had nowhere near enough money to pay the bills. We were staying at a motel until I had enough to rent a cheap apartment nearby. The elderly couple that managed the place had become like grandparents to Emmy who had seemed to become attached to them as well, leading to them becoming her babysitters while I worked. _

_I had been working late one night when Derek came in. He had come around a lot lately ever since he knew I worked there. He was nice enough to comfort me after my aunt died and even helped me keep Emmy's spirits up on my days off when I had run out of things to occupy her with. At the time he acted like a true friend, the friend I had known in school. _

"_Listen, I've been thinking," he began, sitting at the counter I was cleaning. _

"_About?"_

"_You stay at that run down motel while constantly trying to find apartments that are never showing up,"_

"_Thanks for putting things into perspective for me," I said sarcastically and moved to the other side of the counter as he followed me. He brushed a hand through his brown hair, nervously. _

"_What I'm trying to say is, I have enough room in my apartment for you two," he said quickly, "The rent is cheaper than constantly paying for your room and since I live there, you would only have to pay maybe half or less. You will have a good amount of money left over; you should be able to find a decent place in no time," _

"_Derek, I don't know," I shook my head, "Plus, if it gets too bad I can swallow my pride and call my dad,"_

"_For what? You said he barely knew you were alive," I shrugged at his words. I was tempted to take him up on his offer, knowing the arrangement would work. Since he worked from home, Emmy could just hang out there while I worked. Plus, he had a point that I would be able to save my money better and it would only be temporary. Not to mention, he was one of the first friends I made when I came to California. I trusted him. _

"_It would only be a couple of months at the most," I said seriously, "I don't want to impose," _

"_Impose on what? Kat, I live alone and always have too much time on my hands. There is nothing to worry about," _

"_Then, I guess we can stay with you for a little bit," I gave in. _

_I was stupid to think everything would fall into place. I was stupid to ever agreeing to move in. _

_/oo/_

_The first eight months living at Derek's was actually nice. Emmy and I shared the second bedroom and had enough room for the little stuff we had. Emmy and Derek had seemed to get along as well while I went to work and they hung out. I had even met some of his friends who seemed nice enough, though they reminded me of the immature guys I couldn't stand in school. _

_It was the ninth month mark that things began to go downhill. _

_Derek had begun asking me out to dinner and movies every so often, always hiring a babysitter for Emmy before I could even answer. At first, I would go but always stressed it was NOT a date. But by the start of the fifth month, I realized he never got the hint and I began to work overtime and later to get more money, knowing the longer I stayed the worse it would get. _

_I finally had enough money to get a nice apartment not far from where my aunt lived at the end of the fourteenth month. All I needed was to break it to Derek. _

"_You're moving out?" he asked, shocked as I packed my bags. _

"_I told you it would be temporary," I told him, "I have the money to get my own place now,"_

"_You can't leave!" he shouted angrily, making me jump. _

"_First, don't shout because the walls are thin and the last thing we need is the neighbors calling the landlord. Second, I can leave and I will," I walked around him and stormed out the room when he grabbed my arm. _

"_Why can't you stay?! We have been getting along so well!" his green eyes were wild as he yelled angrily. I hadn't realized how obsessed he had become, "We went on those dates!"_

"_They weren't dates Derek! We both understood that," I defended, "I'm really sorry if I led you on, but I don't have those feelings for you!" _

"_Oh? And where do your feelings lie?!" he was shouting again as he charged towards me and before I could move, grabbed the chain around my neck that held the paper mache ring Michael had given me all those years ago. He ripped it from my neck faster than I could react. _

"_So they lie with the same person who made you this crappy thing?!" he yelled. _

"_It's not crappy! And what does it matter to you?!" I yelled back, "Someone very close to me gave me that as a birthday present," _

"_Oh, you mean that guy you talk about in your sleep? What was his name? Mitchell? Michael? Wasn't he put away for murder!" I gritted my teeth. That was the second person that said I spoke of Michael in my sleep. What else had I said while unconscious? I narrowed my eyes at Derek, my anger coming off me in waves as he continued to talk trash about my friend. In the back of my mind, I knew Emmy was still in our room, probably woken up from our yelling, but at the moment I was too furious to care. _

"_You refuse to go out with me yet you are hooked on a killer!" his voice flooded into my mind as he continued yelling. _

"_Yeah!" I cut him off, "I won't be with you, yet I AM more than willing to involved with someone who murdered at least five people! What does that tell you?!" I screamed and I barely had time to register what a terrible button I pushed, before I felt a fist connect with my face. I fell to the carpeted floor and took a few breaths before pushing myself up again. I watched him throw my ring to the floor and step on it, breaking the frail thing. Tears edged my eyes as I stood and shoved him. _

"_Now I'm really leaving," I said and began to move to the bedroom to grab Emmy and our bags. I felt him grab the back of my hair and yank me back, causing me to cry out. _

"_DEREK, LET GO!" I shouted loudly, fighting against his hold. _

"_You're mine," he cried and shook me as if to get the words through me. _

"_I was never yours!" I threw my fist back and punched him in the face, only to have him retaliate with two punches and a kick of his own. Our screaming at each other and me yelling for him to let me go and leave was getting louder by the minute. When Emmy poked her head out to see what was happening, I told her to go back into the room until I said for her to come out. She didn't need to be told twice. _

"_You're out of control!" I screamed. I had run into the kitchen and grabbed a nearby knife, feeling the need to have a weapon close to me and my dagger was in the other room. The action made the other knives fall to the floor as our fight resumed. Everything after that was a blur that ended in me being disarmed, hit a few times, and pinned to the ground with Derek seething over me. My head was spinning and black edged my vision as he spoke. _

"_This didn't have to happen if you just agreed to stay,"_

"_You're crazy," I hissed and was able to break my one arm and leg free, pushing myself onto him and knocking him off of me. As he tried to gain his bearings, I turned and lunged for the knife, only to hear a gurgled cry behind me. I spun around and felt my eyes widen in shock. Derek was still on his back, but a kitchen knife was lodged him chest with Emmy standing over him, staring down at the body. Her pink dress had blood on it and she swayed on her feet, saying nothing. _

"_Emmy?" I whispered, "What did you do?!" she looked up at me, her eyes wide and her hair and shadows falling over her face, making her irises look darker than they were._

"_He was hurting you," she said quietly, "You were going to use the knife on him but lost it," I ran to the body and prayed for a pulse but couldn't find any. I rushed over to the phone and called for help. _

"_This isn't happening," I whispered as the other end of the phone rang. _

_/oo/END FLASHBACK/oo/_

"Emelyn killed Derek?" Loomis asked, astonished. I looked up at him in shock, not realizing I had let it slip about Emmy. I could fear the tears edging my eyes as I swallowed and nodded.

"The rest is pretty self-explanatory," I continued, "They took Derek to the hospital and thankfully neighbors heard us through the walls. They talked about hearing me yelling for him to stop. Emmy was honest about the whole thing even though I was planning to somehow take the blame."

"Seven year old stabbing him. Kinda hard to make a real case," he said quietly.

"Derek's friends believed it was me as did Mandla; she was a girl who went to school with us and didn't like me because Derek preferred hanging out with me. She never left his bedside but made it a point to tell me I would be sorry," I let out a hollow laugh, "Then, just as things were starting to settle down, I got the call from my dad's lawyer about his death and that I needed to get back to Haddonfield for the inheritance,"

_/oo/FLASHBACK/oo/_

_I was packing up the bags to leave for Haddonfield as Emmy sat on the bed watching me. We were back staying at the motel near the airport so we didn't have far to go when it was time to leave. _

"_So where are we going?" she asked._

"_Haddonfield," I answered, shoving more clothes into the suitcase, "Where I grew up, remember?"_

"_Where Michael lives?" _

"_Yes! Exactly," I smiled and zipped up the bag and moving to the next. _

"_Will I get to meet him?" I paused at her question and looked at her. It wasn't a good idea, but after seven years, I wanted to see him and it would be a lie to say to say I wasn't dying to introduce him to Emmy who had since become my mini clone when it came to personality. He was a common character in my stories to her and she was always asking questions. The only problem was how would such a meeting go? _

"_Maybe, we have to see," I smiled and zipped the last bag, "Do you remember our plan?"_

"_Yes," she nodded and we both left for Haddonfield, unaware we were being followed by Derek's friends…_

_/oo/END FLASHBACK/oo/_

"Your plan?" he asked, "What was your plan?" I looked at him and shrugged.

"Nothing huge, don't get too excited," I said, "Just our plan of what we would do in Haddonfield and not to mention Derek or anything," I looked at him as he read my expression for any deception. I looked over at the clock, not realizing how much time had passed and that Emmy would be home soon.

/oo/

_**(Emelyn "Emmy")**_

The bell rang as she ran out of the building. She heard a few kids yell their goodbyes to her and she waved in response. She began her trek down the street when someone came up beside her.

"You're the girl that just moved into the Boogeyman's house right?" she looked over and saw a little girl beside her from her math class.

"It's not the Boogeyman's house," she said.

"Yes it is," another girl said coming up to her other side, "His name is Michael Myers and he kills every Halloween,"

"And anyone who ever moves into his house," the other girl said. Emmy tightened her grip on her backpack and walked faster, but the girls followed.

"You know there is a shortcut to your house through the woods," one said, "But you shouldn't go through,"

"Why?"

"Because the Boogey man haunts it!" The other girl said.

"I don't believe you!" Emmy yelled.

"Fine, then if you're so brave, go through the woods. Just follow that path and you are there," the one girl challenged, pointing to the trail. Emmy swallowed but stood straighter and walked through the trees, hearing the girls giggling as they walked away.

The woods weren't scary at all; she had been expecting something in the scary movies Kat watched, but the sun was shining through the trees with a few sounds of birds here and there. She kept to the path just like the girls said. She began to hum to herself until there was a slight rustle in the bushes behind her. Spinning around, she found nothing.

Sighing, she turned and continued walking when she heard the sound again. She looked again, but still alone.

"It's not funny!" she yelled, wondering if it was one of the girls playing a joke on her. She wasn't scared, but she didn't want to be embarrassed after her first day at school. Beginning to walk again, she slowly turned back ahead of her, only to stop at the figure blocking her way.

It was the man from the house, the night he killed those me hurting Kat. He looked even taller now, wearing a dark green mechanic-looking suit and a white mask on his face that looked aged from the years. She looked up at his eyes and even though she couldn't see that well from her short height, she could make out that they were a mix of blue and maybe black. In his hand was a large knife that was stained in dry blood.

"Hi," her voice was small as she looked at him. He didn't move, only turn his head to the side, "You're Michael right?"

**Review! So, again I have officially graduated and can now focus on my writing before college! So what do you think of Kat's story? Were you expecting Emmy at all? What shall happen next chapter now that Emmy has run into our favorite killer?**

**Until next time, read and review! **


	8. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Halloween series in anyway =(. But I DO own Katarzyna and my other OCs.**

_**Chapter Six**_

**Recap:**

_(Katarzyna "Kat")_

"_Emelyn killed Derek?" Loomis asked, astonished. I looked up at him in shock, not realizing I had let it slip about Emmy. I could fear the tears edging my eyes as I swallowed and nodded. _

"_They took Derek to the hospital and revived him. Thankfully neighbors had heard us through the walls from start to finish. Emmy was honest about the whole thing even though I was planning to somehow take the blame," I explained._

_(Emelyn "Emmy")_

_It was the man from the house, the night he killed those men hurting Kat. He looked even taller now, wearing a dark green mechanic-looking suit and a white mask on his face that looked aged from the years. She looked up at his eyes and even though she couldn't see that well from her short height, she could make out that they were a mix of blue and maybe black. In his hand was a large knife that was stained in dry blood. _

"_Hi," her voice was small as she looked at him. He didn't move, only turn his head to the side, "You're Michael right?"_

_/oo/ /oo/ /oo/ /oo/ /oo/ /oo/ /oo/_

_Present Time:_

_**(Emelyn "Emmy")**_

Emmy watched as the man continued to stare at her. She remembered Kat telling her about how Michael stopped talking when he was sent away. She said that they communicated through notes.

She quickly rifled through her bag for a moment to pull out a pen and her glittery, yellow notebook, before walking towards the man. He didn't move an inch, only studied her every move. When she was close enough she held out the notebook.

"I'm Emelyn," she said, "But everyone calls me Emmy. I like it better," She opened her notebook and handed it to him with her pen on top of it, expecting him to take it. He didn't, instead only stared. From the corner of her eye, she saw his grip on the knife tighten for a moment, before loosening again. A few moments passed before he tucked the blade away in his waistband.

But, he still didn't take the notebook. Slowly, she pulled it back and clutched it to her chest, feeling stupid for thinking he would accept it. She bit her lip out of nervousness and shifted her weight on her feet.

"Kat talks about you a lot," she continued, looking up at him. He turned his head to the side again, "She used to tell me all the stories about how you two always hung out. Sometimes she says your name in her sleep,"

She began to think he was a statue. Actually, she would have believed he was a dead if he weren't standing up or for the subtle movements of his chest rising and falling. Emmy bit her lip again, trying to think of something. Would he open up if she talked about something he knew? She began to think back to the stories she heard.

"You know, I like Halloween too," she smiled, "My favorite thing to do is carving pumpkins. But, I was never allowed to use the knives; Kat says this year, maybe I can help her cut them,"

"I think this year I'm going to be a witch. Last year, I was a ghost," she continued, "I scared Kat really good! Normally she is fearless and no one can get her, but I did! I hid in the linen closet in the bathroom and waited for Kat to get into the shower. Then, when she least expected it, I jumped behind her and yelled. She screamed really loud before she realized it was me,"

Michael turned his head to the other side but remained still.

"I got the idea from a horror movie we watched together: _Psycho._ Normally, I wasn't allowed to watch scary or violent movies but Kat says some rules are meant to be broken," she wasn't surprised to see no reaction from the masked man. Emmy sighed in defeat.

"I have to go before Kat worries where I am," she gave a sad smile, "Bye!" she began to run past him when she stopped in her tracks and turned back to Michael. Wedging the pen into the spiral of the notebook, she ran up to him and shoved the sparkling notebook towards him. Instinctively, his hand wrapped around the object as she shoved it into his leg.

"In case you have something to say," she told him. Satisfied, she gave a big smile and wave before running down the path towards her home.

/oo/

_**(Michael)**_

Michael watched the little girl run down the old path as he replayed their unusual encounter in his mind. And people used to say _he_ was a strange child.

Never before had someone looked upon him in anything other than fear. On the rare occasion a child stumbled upon him, they would only stare before running away. He was an urban legend in Haddonfield; the merciless child turned serial killer, someone to be terrified of. This child, Emelyn, had no fear of him whatsoever.

Unlike most people, she took one look at his knife and knew who he was, only to strike up a conversation with him, or try to. He could see the little one was struggling with what to say, hoping for a reaction of some kind. She even went as far as to get a pen and notebook for him to write on.

At that thought, he looked down at the notebook that was still in his hand. He turned it over to examine it, only to be nearly blinded when the sun glared off the glitter and into his eyes. Quickly, he ripped the cover off and held it away from the light.

It was Kat's fault for the girl's bravery; it had to be. According to Emelyn, Kat always told her stories of their childhood and when she would visit him. If Kat wasn't terrified of him, then the kid who was in her care sure as hell wouldn't be.

He clenched his fist in a mix of annoyance and anger, the notebook cover crinkling in his grasp. Turning on his heel, he began to walk down the path Emelyn had just gone down, putting the notebook in his suit and grabbing for his knife, feeling the smooth handle against his palm, instantly relaxing him.

/oo/

_**(Katarzyna "Kat")**_

Loomis and I were still in the kitchen, staring silently at the counter, when the front door opened, signaling that Emmy was home. Within seconds, she bounded into the kitchen with a smile plastered on her face.

"Kat! Guess what?!" she stopped in her tracks as she saw Loomis sitting there.

"This must be Emelyn," he said, turning to the girl and smiled, "Hello,"

"Hello," she said, her voice small.

"Emmy, this is Dr. Loomis," I said, "He was Michael's doctor when he had to go away,"

"Oh! He was the crazy doctor in you stories?" I choked on my drink as Loomis turned to look at me.

"Crazy doctor?"

"I had to babysit her a lot. I entertained her with stories," I shrugged, "It made the stories more interesting,"

"A story about Michael Myers wasn't interesting enough?" he asked, skeptically. Again, I shrugged.

"I don't know, you were the one who wrote a book about him, did people find it interesting?" I countered. He was about to respond when Emmy cut in, clearly annoyed.

"I wasn't finished!" she stomped her foot in anger and glared at me, "I had something to say,"

"What did you have to say?" I sighed.

"I saw Michael!" Loomis and I froze as we processed her words.

"Where?" Loomis asked, breathless.

"In the woods, on the way home from school; he was blocking the path! I tried talking to him, but he didn't react. Just stood there," he voice was disappointed, before she changed the subject,

"By the way, I need a new notebook. The glittery yellow one,"

"What happened to the one I bought you?" I asked.

"I gave it to Michael. You said you two used to talk through notes, so I gave it to him in case he ever wanted to talk," she seemed proud of herself as she grabbed her bag and left the kitchen, probably headed to her room to play.

"What are we going to do now?" Loomis asked after a few minutes.

"About what?"

"About what?! How about the fact your little cousin has come across a deranged psychopathic killer and sees him as her best friend?! She is in serious danger!"

"That deranged psychopathic killer was my best friend, don't forget that! He has had plenty of chances to kill her, and even me for that matter, and hasn't. Besides, you said it yourself, he doesn't take children as victims,"

"I said _**'hasn't'**_: he _hasn't_ taken children as victims, but he also has a bit of a habit in targeting those he was once close to. You are no exception to this," he gestured to my bandaged hand, "He _was_ your best friend, he isn't anymore. The only thing that goes through his mind is killing and how to do it. The Michael Myers you grew up with has ceased to exist; he is nothing but a ghost of a memory now,"

I was silent as Loomis stood and we walked to the front door.

"I will take my leave now, but I will be back later tonight to make sure you are okay," he said opening the door.

"Fine," I muttered.

"Please take my words to heart Katarzyna, don't underestimate him and do NOT trust him. He will never go back to being the boy in your past," with that, he left and I was alone to my thoughts.

/oo/

_**(Emelyn "Emmy")**_

Emmy didn't go to her room right away; she left the kitchen and climbed onto the loveseat by the doorway, secretly listening in. She didn't think that her meeting with Michael would make Dr. Loomis and Kat fight. Emmy heard Loomis say that she thought of Michael as her best friend; that wasn't true. He was _Kat's_ best friend and, from the stories, he was also her protector. She didn't know if she saw him as a friend or not. But, he wouldn't hurt her or Kat, right?

At the sound of a chair scrapping against the floor, she jumped from her seat and ran for the stairs, stopping at the top of them and peeking through the railings in the hall as Loomis and Kat walked to the door.

"Please take my words to heart Katarzyna, don't underestimate him and do NOT trust him. He will never go back to being the boy in your past," he said before leaving. As soon as the door closed, Emmy stood and hurried to her bedroom before Kat caught her spying. Silently closing her door, she pulled her math homework from her backpack and moved to throw it on her desk to make it seem she had been doing work the whole time. But something shiny caught her attention.

Placing her homework on the desk and climbing onto her chair, she saw that it was her notebook cover, the same cover as the one she had given Michael. It was now all crumpled up, the little bits of yellow showing, sparkling off the sunlight. Around it were scattered markers as if they had been knocked over. She picked them up and began to smooth out the cover when she noticed the slice through the middle of it; almost like something was stabbed through it. Like the knife she saw Michael holding.

A knock on her door, made her throw the cover down and look up as Kat entered the room.

"Hey," she said, "You know this house is old and tends to creak a lot. Especially when a girl is rushing to hide so she isn't caught eavesdropping,"

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said, starting her worksheet for subtracting double digits.

"I need to teach you how to lie better," Kat said and walked around to Emmy's other side. The little girl tried not to wince when she heard the notebook cover crinkle under Kat's foot.

"What's this?" Kat asked under her breath as she bent down to pick it up.

/oo/

_**(Katarzyna "Kat")**_

I looked down and saw something yellow under my foot and picked it up, only to see it was Emmy's glitter covered notebook top. From the same notebook that Emmy claimed to have given to Michael.

I slowly un-crumpled it and felt my heart skip a beat when I saw the smooth slice in the center, like something was stabbed through it. Was this a threat? If so, why was he sending it to Emmy?

Flipping the cover over, my heart continued its irregular beats as I saw writing on the back of it in black and red marker, in the same messy handwriting that could only belong to my masked friend,

_KAT_

The stab mark went right through the center of the "A" and red marker was scribbled over my name. From the corner of my eye, I saw Emmy trying to see what the writing said. I quickly folded it in half and placed it in my back pocket, where I realized I still had the other note Michael wrote me, earlier that day.

"Finish your homework and then we can have a snack," I said, swallowing. I began to leave when I heard her begin to speak.

"Are you scared of Michael?" she asked.

"No!" I yelled before quickly regaining composure, "No. But just because I am not afraid of him, doesn't make him any less dangerous. I just know his tricks a little bit better than everyone else, including Dr. Loomis. Just, until I get this all figured out, try and be more aware of your surroundings," I smiled.

"So what if I see Michael again?"

"I doubt you will see him again," I said, standing up. Emmy returned to doing her work and hummed to herself as I left the room and headed downstairs, towards the kitchen.

"I don't know what your game is Michael, but it's not going to work," I said out loud, hoping he was still lurking about to hear me.

/oo/

Sleep didn't come easily that night, as I kept switching glances between the ceiling and the broken picture on the nightstand of Michael and I. Sighing, I ran my hands angrily over my face and growled.

True to his word, Loomis did come back a few hours earlier to check in and make sure Emmy and I were still alive. We spoke for a few minutes and he gave me more insight on Michael's condition after I left and the events of his escape. I knew that he was trying to scare me into leaving the house and stay at the motel until another place went up for sale. But, I knew the chances of any of that happening were unlikely.

I stood from my bed and stalked to the bathroom, careful not to make too much noise when I turned on the sink and began to splash water in my face. I took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes.

Turning out the light, I opened the door leading into Emmy's room and checked on her. She was sprawled out, half of her body was falling out of the bed. After re-arranging her into a more comfortable position, I slipped back into the hallway and towards my bedroom.

I didn't notice the black mass in the middle of my bedroom until after I closed my door. I opened my mouth to scream, but suddenly a large, rough hand quickly covered my mouth to muffle the shrill sound. Looking down, I noticed the knife in his hand, only making me thrash more. The figure pressed me into the closed door to keep me still and tightened their grip on my mouth. It took a few moments for the adrenaline to wear off and me to finally see the aged, white mask through the darkness.

When I was calm enough to him, I felt him remove his hand as anger coursed through me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled, shoving him, but he didn't move a budge. Michael only stared at me. It was silent as I tried to catch my breath from the near heart attack he had given me.

"You really must be out of your damn mind to scare me like that when you _know_ I'm armed and can fight you," he was still for a moment before pushing me back into the door, trapping me, and held up his hand to where the moonlight was coming through my window. I realized the knife in his hand was my dagger. Looking down, I saw that his knife was in the waistband of his suit.

In a way, he was taunting me like he used to when we were kids, only without words or childish play. Trapping me between the door and his body was his way of saying he was much stronger than I was and I didn't stand a chance against him. It was adding insult to injury that he had my own weapon in his grasp that he was probably be more than happy to use on me.

"What are you doing here Michael?" I asked. He looked over his shoulder and I followed his gaze to a tall glass of water on the nightstand that I knew I hadn't put there.

"To bring me a glass of water?" I asked walking around him. I walked over and sat on my bed, pulling out the two notes from the drawer in the nightstand.

"So, what's with the threats, Michael?" I asked holding up the papers, "And I know you met my little cousin today and she gave you a notebook so you can communicate with me,"

He didn't move at first. Then he unzipped the top of his suit and pulled out the notebook. Just as he fastened the clothes back into place, I noticed markings on his chest that looked like healed bullet wounds. What happened over those seven years?

He threw the notebook down on the bed beside me and I was brought back into reality.

"Why do you want me to leave so bad?" I asked, "I mean out of all people that could move into your house, I would think you would prefer me. I'm a little insulted," he didn't respond, only towered over me. He placed the dagger back on the nightstand and looked back at me.

"I mean, I should feel kinda glad that you are warning me to leave first instead of just killing me," I stopped and looked up at him, "Or is that it? You don't _want_ to kill me or Emmy, that's why you want us to leave. You _can't_ kill us,"

I knew I had taken it too far when he reacted faster than I could. I found myself, flat on my back against the mattress with him hovering over me, his large knife now in his grasp and pressed against my throat, the coldness of the blade touching my skin. I took care not to swallow, sure the slightest movement would break skin.

His free hand pressed my one shoulder down further into the bed, to keep me still as one on his legs rested on the mattress as well at my thigh, partially straddling me, preventing me from rolling away. The air seemed to have left the room as all sound stopped. He looked into my blue and green eyes while I stared at his pitch black ones.

I couldn't tell if he was taunting me again or seriously contemplating on slicing me up. Either way, I couldn't find myself to be scared. Something must have been wrong with me as well.

It felt like hours had passed before he pushed himself off of me and took a few steps back. I slowly sat up as he shoved the glass of water into my hands. I stared at him a moment before taking a few sips.

"Okay, you've proven you point, I guess," I said placing the glass down, "But I'm still not leaving,"

I suddenly felt strange; my vision was blurring and my limbs began to feel heavy. I watched Michael turn his head to the side as I placed my head on my pillow.

"Michael," I began, my voice slurred, "What did you put in the water?"

Within seconds, I was lying down and felt the darkness surround me.

/oo/

When I woke up the next morning, Michael and the mysterious glass of water was gone, as was the notebook that he had thrown down beside me. Part of me believed it was a dream, that I had fallen asleep and imagined the whole thing. But, I could still feel his hand over my mouth and the cold knife against my throat.

I looked over at the clock and saw I had an hour to get Emmy and I out of the house and me to get to my first class. I would have to worry about Michael later.

**Review! I hope you all liked it. I have no idea what I am going to do with the next chapter. Maybe do a bit of a time jump, I'm not sure :-/**

**If anyone has any ideas of something they would like to see happen, feel free to PM me and I can see if I can incorporate it in the story :D **

**Until next time, read and review!**


	9. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Halloween series in anyway =(. But I DO own Katarzyna and my other OCs.**

**AN: Hey! As a treat to my loyal readers I am updating with TWO NEW CHAPTERS this time! The second one should be up soon if it isn't already! I hope you all enjoy!**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**(Michael)**_

Michael sat in his mother's old bedroom, now a guest room apparently, listening to the sounds of Kat running around upstairs. He could hear her muffled voice telling Emmy to hurry and dress so they could leave. Soon enough, he heard the little pitter patter of Emmy's bare feet joining Kat's movements. About a good twenty-five minutes passed before he heard Kat running down the stairs and moving about, muttering to herself. At one point he heard his name mentioned.

"Damn Michael drugged me, making me sleep in," she said to no one, "I can _not_ miss my first class again,"

Michael leaned closer to the door to listen to his friend's rants better; he hadn't technically drugged her last night. Her tossing and turning had become irritating, making him slip into the bathroom to find the sleeping pills she kept in the cabinet. He was able to leave through Emmy's room just as Kat entered the bathroom. He got a glass of water from the kitchen and was able to smash the pills up and put them into the drink. He heard the splashing of water as he returned to Kat's room and placed the glass on the nightstand at the same time she chose to return to her bedroom.

Originally he hadn't planned on threatening to harm her so soon, but when she accused him of being unable to kill her, he felt a familiar rage build up. He found himself holding her down against the bed as he hovered over her, holding his knife to her neck. Every fiber of his body had been screaming at him to just slice her throat and be done with it all. But, when he looked at her mismatched eyes, he froze. She held no fear in her gaze, just the same emotion that she would hold anytime she visited him in the asylum: curiosity. Frustrated, he pushed himself away from her and handed her the water. At least that would knock her out and leave him be for the time being.

"Emmy! Let's go! We need to get out of here!" Kat's shouting broke Michael's train of thought as he opened the door just enough for him to slide out and enter the dining room that was never used when he was a kid and apparently still had no use now. He walked to the doorway and looked around the corner to see Kat, her back to him as she yelled up the steps. Within seconds, the little girl was bounding down the steps, nearly knocking the older girl over.

"I'm ready," she huffed.

"Let me grab my bag from the kitchen and your lunch and we are out of here," with that, Kat disappeared towards the kitchen. Emmy stood in the hallway awkwardly as she looked around. Her gaze fell on him for a moment before looking towards the steps. When she realized what she saw and turned back around, he made sure to have concealed himself out of view.

He turned to walk back to the guest room when the soft sound of shuffling was heard behind him. He turned quickly, his hand flexing on his knife, but found nothing there.

"Hi," a loud whisper said behind him. He slowly turned and saw Emmy staring up at him with a wide smile. How had she gotten around him? She was small enough to be unseen by anyone else, but _he_ should have easily noticed her.

"How did you get inside the house?" she asked, crossing her arms as he continued to look at her. Oh, there were multiple ways of getting into this house that no one would ever find out.

"Well?" she asked, holding the same curiosity in her eyes as Kat had. These girls were going to be another death of him.

"Emmy! Where'd you go?" Giving him one last look, Emmy waved before returning to Kat in the hallway.

"Kat, did you know Michael-,"

"I _don't_ want to hear that name today," Kat cut her off, her voice calm but holding underlying fury. Michael felt satisfaction fill him at the fact her had successfully angered Kat. When he heard the front door shut, he moved into the living room and watched out the front window as the duo walked down the street in the same direction of the other kids on their way to school. The house was finally empty.

He turned on his heel and began to observe the room. It looked the same as it had back when he lived here with his family, except the furniture was new and made of different material. The kitchen had changed the most when it came to downstairs; the cabinets and fridge were replaced with newer products and an island counter rested in the center of the room, with tall chairs surrounding it, making it double as a table.

The only other room that had really changed downstairs was his mother's room. The walls were now painted a dark tan and all the furniture had, once again, been replaced. Perhaps it didn't look too different from his mother's, had his mother's room ever been clean and not have various items of laundry and other items strewn about. He remembered once his father teased his mom saying how she worked hard to keep the entire house clean yet couldn't ever succeed in making their room presentable.

He quickly shook the thoughts from his head as he continued looking around the kitchen. He thought back to the earlier day when Loomis had decided to show up and see Kat, warning her to leave the house. For once, he had been on the man's side as he tried to make Kat see reason in leaving, but Kat was still the stubborn girl he remembered from childhood. When they were kids he may have admired that aspect, but now he found it a problem.

What Loomis and Kat didn't know was that he had been hiding in the mudroom that was behind the door by the stove; the only room that hadn't changed in the house. He had listened to Kat tell her story about what had happened in California with that Derek guy. How he had become obsessed with Kat and practically beat the life out of her when she tried to leave.

Rage filled him as he imagined the events that Kat described. As badly as he wished to get rid of the girl, he was furious that some guy had dared harm her. And even though he barely knew the brat, he felt proud that Emmy had taken care of him, even if she didn't kill him. Especially considering her age and skinny stature, taking down a man who was probably at least six times her weight and size was quite a feat. Perhaps there was a bit of darkness under that innocent face after all. Or, Kat had told her far too many stories involving him and his… hobbies and it rubbed off on her.

Either way, he could grow to tolerate the girl if she played her cards right. After all, he learned to like Kat enough to buy her an antique dagger and train her in wielding it. He stopped in his tracks, suddenly remembering when he and Kat were younger and he was trying to teach her how to throw the dagger...

_/oo/FLASHBACK/oo/_

"_Come on, Kat," he growled, "just toss the thing and hit the target!"_

"_I can't," Kat stomped her foot in a pout and gripped the dagger tighter in her hand. _

"_Why?"_

"_Cause it's a rabbit!" she whined, making him pinch the bridge of his nose._

"_So?"_

"_It looks like Baby,"_

"_Your guinea pig?!" he demanded, "Hasn't that thing been dead for like a week now?" _

"_It doesn't matter! What if I told you to kill an animal that looked like one of your pet rats?" she asked, tearfully._

"_I kill my rats!" he yelled, "I'm the reason they're dead! And don't you kill the rats running around your house?"_

"_That's different!"_

"_How?" _

"_I can't do it," she whimpered and pushed the dagger towards him. Muttering under his breath he ran his fingers over the blade._

"_Fine, we will try again later," he grunted before heading towards the furry animal. _

_/oo/END FLASHBACK/oo/_

Michael hadn't even realized he was moving until he was halfway up the stairs and heading for what used to be Boo's room. The room was empty, no doubt being used for storage until Kat finds some use for it. However, the room wasn't exactly large so finding much use for it was near impossible. He closed the door and began to head towards Emmy's room.

He loathed that room; the bright yellow walls and clean white furniture. He forced himself in and looked at the atrocity that was once his own room. Kat was going to pay dearly for this.

A folded piece of paper on the desk caught his attention as he walked over and picked it up. On the front of it, in Emmy's handwriting, was an attempt at his name.

_Micheal Myers_

Close enough. He slowly unfolded the paper and looked at the crudely written note on the paper,

_Come to the woods afterschool_

_So we can talk_

_-E_

So they can talk? What was this child thinking? He wasn't some schoolyard friend who she could spend time with. But by the fact she actually wrote a note to him and went through the trouble of making sure he'd see it, meant she was determined to talk to him.

Well, he never was one to disappoint…

/oo/

_**(12:30pm)**_

He stood under the large tree as he watched the children from the elementary school enjoy their recess, playing on the old playground that had been there since before _he_ was even in school. He scanned the mass of kids until he caught sight of Emmy struggling on the jungle gym, trying to get to the fourth bar as a couple of kids cheered her on. He was close enough to hear a few kids taunting her.

"Come on Emmy! Are ya scared?" a boy yelled.

"How can she be scared? She lives with the Boogeyman!" a girl yelled back. The arguing continued and must've distracted Emmy because suddenly she was on the ground, sniffling and rubbing her tailbone as the kids around her laughed before dispersing. She stood and wiped off her dress and leggings she wore underneath before fixing her hair. She looked up and saw him, letting out a big smile and giving an enthusiastic wave before running off to the slides.

He moved behind tree to conceal himself as he continued to listen to the sound of shrieking children until the bell rang for them to return to class.

/oo/

_**(3:00pm)**_

Michael hid among the foliage that concealed the secret path that led to his old animal graveyard. He didn't have to wait long as Emmy appeared running down the path. At first he was curious as to her hurry until he saw her face showed nothing but terror. His silent questions were answered when he heard the sound of kids behind her, yelling. What did she do now?

She tripped and landed on her face as the voices grew louder. Without thinking, he grabbed her by the collar with his free hand and yanked her into the trees with him, hiding them both in the shade and bushes as the kids showed up. They weren't second graders like she was; they had to be a grade ahead of her, maybe two.

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know! Maybe she made it home!"

"Or she is lost in the woods,"

"Let her stay lost. I don't like it in here," still talking amongst themselves, the band of brats disappeared down the path and he finally realized what he had done.

Still holding the back of her collar, he looked down at the little girl who whimpered pathetically as she subconsciously moved closer to him. She looked up and gave a shaky smile.

"Hi," he let her go and continued to stare at her, seeing the bruise appear on the side of her face and arms, her pale skin making them look far worse than they were. She looked as if she had been shoved or hit. He immediately clenched his fist in calm fury.

"It wasn't my fault," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He looked down at her as she continued to explain the unwanted story.

"They were making fun of my eyes and I said that everyone in my family has mismatched eyes, well, all the girls at least. But they kept laughing about me and then Kat, then they started talking about our home and you," she stopped a moment to catch her breath, "I wanted them to stop so I pushed the one girl and she fell. Then next thing I know, they shoved me down and tried to hurt me but I was able to run away."

"You can't tell Kat!" she yelled, grabbing his wrist in her form of a vice grip and shook it violently, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He could only stare at her. Don't tell Kat? Kat was sure to see what had happened as soon as she saw the bruises.

"Thank you for saving me again," she whimpered and fixed herself before looking up at him.

"Can you walk me home?" she asked timidly, still gripping his wrist. He didn't respond or react in anyway as she began to walk, still holding onto him. He wasn't going to fight her; after all, he wanted to see Kat's reaction when she saw Emmy.

/oo/

_**(Myers House)**_

He was not disappointed.

"You got into a fight?!" she shouted in disbelief. Michael stood in the hallway by Emmy's door, listening to Kat's response to Emmy's little adventure with the kids today.

"It wasn't a fight!"

"Emelyn-,"

"They were teasing me!" she defended, "I just shoved the girl! I didn't know they would shove me! Or chase me,"

"Are you okay?" Kat's voice was suddenly concerned.

"I'm fine," she said, "Besides, Michael saved me,"

"Michael?"

"Yeah! He pulled me into the forest and hid with me until they left. It was some old path that the trees and all covered,"

"An old path," he could hear in Kat's voice that she knew exactly what path Emmy was talking about.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, "Let's get you cleaned up and ready for dinner," Michael turned and slid into the unused middle room as Kat and Emmy moved to the bathroom.

/oo/

Michael observed the two for the rest of the night as Kat cleaned Emmy up and ordered a pizza for dinner. As the girl was peacefully eating her food, he watched Kat leave the room and move to the hallway. He followed silently behind, making sure he was unseen.

She leaned against the wall for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I know you're there, Michael," she said, but he didn't budge from his spot. A few minutes passed in silence as Kat seemed to have been waiting for him to show himself. When he didn't, she continued to speak.

"Thanks for saving her," she said before returning to the kitchen. He stayed in his hiding spot a moment as he replayed the words in his head. It all brought one question to his mind.

Why _had_ he saved her?

**Review! I'm sorry if this chapter sux I tried my best lolz! Again, any ideas or theories you want to throw at me, please PM me so that no one accidentally spoils the story or something for everyone else. Next chapter there will be a time jump of maybe a month so that way we can get to the real drama and I'm not leaving you guys hanging :D**

**Until next time, read and review!**


	10. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Halloween series in anyway =(. But I DO own Katarzyna and my other OCs.**

**AN: Okay, In this chapter we get to see a familiar face which I hope works out in the end haha. Just bare with me here ****.**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**(**__**One month later)-A week before Halloween**_

_**(Katarzyna "Kat)**_

After Emmy's incident at school, I began to meet her at the end of the day and walk home with her. My counselor at college had advised me from doing so because that would make me skip my last class but I only brushed it off. I was already in need of a couple of classes that were only available later in the day when Emmy would be home and I couldn't leave her alone. Not to mention that I needed to find a job to bring some extra money in and I couldn't rely on my inheritance forever; eventually that would run out.

That was a problem with living in "The Boogeyman's House" in a small town: no one was willing to babysit for you in any way. It didn't help that I was once close friends with said boogeyman who now terrorized and killed everyone around Halloween time.

The day my luck changed was Friday, about a week after Emmy's fight. Emmy had been running full speed ahead of me as we walked down the street towards the house.

"Emmy, slow down!" I yelled for about the fifth time.

"What? I can't hear you!" she called back before laughing, "And besides you can't do anything out here in the open!"

"Just wait until we get home where the only witness there is an escaped mental patient whose new best friend is a butcher knife," I muttered under my breath as I watched her retreating form. Honestly, I hadn't seen Michael since that night in my room. Sure here and there I would find more threatening notes and, most recently, dead animals on the back step. Occasionally when I was sleeping, I would wake up feeling as if someone was watching me and every so often, I would hear Emmy in random rooms talking to someone, but I had yet to see any sign that he was lurking about the house. I was actually starting to miss the guy.

Distance makes the heart grow fonder after all, I guess.

Unaware of my surroundings, I hadn't seen another person round the corner until Emmy collided with her and they fell. I ran over and pulled Emmy up before helping up the girl.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized before sending a glare towards Emmy, "Didn't I tell you to slow down?"

"It's okay," the girl laughed, "I'm fine," as she brushed herself off, I looked at her and my eyes widen in shock. She had the same dirty blonde hair, even the same eyes as her brother yet she looked so much like her sister. She may have been a baby last time I saw her, but the smile and resemblance gave her away.

"Angel," I breathed in disbelief. The girl immediately stiffened and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What did you call me?" her voice was tense, scared even as she continued to stare at me. I hadn't realized I had spoken out loud as the air between us was suddenly suffocating. Before I could respond she was already talking.

"My name is Laurie, you must have me confused with someone else," she said quickly, her eyes shimmering with tears and she stood in place, almost as if she couldn't move.

"Judging by your reaction, I have a feeling that I'm not," I said calmly.

"Please," she said, "I really just want to move on,"

"I'm not trying to cause trouble," I shook my head, "I'm just an old friend of your family,"

"The Myers," she said but it came out more like a question.

"I was close friends with Michael," I said and I saw fear pass over her eyes as she looked at me.

"He's dead," she said, "I watched him die," I kept my mouth closed and nodded. I looked down at Emmy and was thankful that she was more occupied with a nearby butterfly than our conversation.

"I didn't know he was dead," I lied, hoping it would calm her, "I moved away to California shortly before he escaped the sanitarium, I just moved back here about a week or so ago," that seemed to do the trick, as I watched her shoulders relax as she still stared at me.

"I'm Kat," I smiled, holding out my hand.

"I prefer Laurie," she responded, shaking my hand. She looked over at Emmy who had successfully caught the butterfly and was gently petting a wing with her finger, "Who is that?"

"That's my cousin-,"

"Emmy!" Emmy ran over and waved at Laurie, "We moved here after Kat's dad died,"

"I inherited my father's estate and decided to just plant my roots," I said.

"You're the one who moved into the Myers house, aren't you?" she asked. I nodded and felt my cheeks warm.

"Yeah, but it's just a regular, old house, nothing really stands out to me," I shrugged.

"But what about-," I shot Emmy a look that immediately shut her up. The last thing I needed was to give the girl a heart attack. She already seemed petrified that I knew her brother, the last thing we needed was for her to find he was alive and basically living with me.

"So what are you planning to do here in Haddonfield?" she asked, making me look back at her.

"Well right now, I'm taking some classes at the college and looking for a job ," I said, laughing, "It's getting pretty hard to get things sorted out when I have to make sure my schedule works around Emmy being at school because I can't leave her home alone, obviously,"

"Why don't you get a babysitter?"

"This is a very superstitious town; the moment I moved into the Myers House I was a pariah and unfortunately people are afraid of me because I used to be the best friend of Michael Myers,"

Laurie shifter her weight from foot to foot and stared at the concrete before looking up at me. She looked as though she was trying to decide something. Finally, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes a moment before opening them.

"I used to babysit for some of the local kids years ago," she said, her face looking conflicted and nervous, "If you need a babysitter, if you want, I can watch her when you need me to. I can always use the extra money too,"

I wasn't sure what to say. I could see in her face that she was on edge and I didn't blame her; poor girl went through hell, according to Loomis, and now in hopes of starting over, she meets her tormentor's childhood friend who was in need of a babysitter. This suggestion was almost her way of facing her fears.

"That would be great," I said, "I can pay you like $20 a night," she nodded and told me where she lived before beginning to walk away.

"Hey, Laurie!" I called and she turned around.

"Yes?"

"I know why you suddenly wanted to do this," I said, "I understand," she nodded and continued on her way while Emmy and I walked home. All the while I could only think of how quickly that escalated.

/oo/

_**(A week later)-October 30th**_

Letting Laurie babysit Emmy proved to be an extreme benefit on my part. I was able to take the classes I needed and was able to take them all Monday through Wednesday. Another stroke of luck had come to me when I was able to get a part time job at a nearby diner, working the night shift and getting weekends off.

"So what do you think of Laurie?" I asked one night as I placed her dinner in front of her.

"I like her," she said, "How does she know Michael?"

"Remember that little girl in my stories? Her name was Angel but Michael called her Boo?"

"Yeah, that was his baby sister,"

"Well that is Boo," I said, "But she doesn't like talking about Michael and doesn't know he is alive. So don't say anything,"

"Okay," she said and continued eating. Part of me wondered if she would keep her promise or make a slip up.

"Good, now pop quiz: Where do you go tomorrow after school?" I asked.

"I go to Laurie's house," she rolled her eyes.

"And I should be there to get you about 8:30," I finished for her before sitting down at the table with my own dinner.

"I'm sorry I can't take you trick or treating tomorrow, I didn't know my boss was going to make me work so late," I apologized.

"It's okay," Emmy shrugged, "Laurie said she would take me out with the other kids from my class and their parents," I nodded and looked down at my plate, finishing my meal in silence.

/oo/

_**(The next night)-Ocotber 31**__**st**__**-Halloween**_

I had just finished wiping down the last table in the diner and headed to the back room to get my things when I noticed the white shoebox. It rested on my jacket with a folded note on top that had my name written on it. I unfolded it and knew Michael's writing, the word on the page sending a chill down my spine.

_BABY_

My stomach began spin as I took a deep breath and slowly opened the lid. My hand flew to my mouth to keep from losing my dinner.

It wasn't my guinea pig, Baby, but it was a freshly killed guinea pig that was the same color as my childhood pet. I slammed the lid back on a stormed out the back door to the dumpster and threw the box in.

"I know you're out here!" I yelled and strained my eyes to see into the shadows. I noticed his silhouette slowly appear and the moonlight bounce off a part of his mask.

"That was just cruel," I said, embarrassed at how my voice cracked. His intention was to scare me but instead it backfired and only angered me. I spun around and ran to the back room to grab my jacket, ready to go home and go to bed. But when I headed towards the front door, I found him blocking my path.

"Move Michael," I said taking a few more steps forward but he didn't budge. He only stared down at me and I noticed how black his narrowed eyes were. He was angry.

Suddenly he took a step towards me and I took one of my own back. I unsheathed my dagger from my waistband and held it in my grasp. I didn't want to fight him but I knew what could happen if he was angry and knew I would have to defend myself.

With a speed that I had never seen from him before, Michael was in front of me and our knives were collided together. Within seconds it looked like a hurricane had hit the diner as the two of u struggled for dominance. He seemed to know all my moves before I could make them and he was shockingly quick so I couldn't predict where he would be next.

I should have known that I wouldn't win when he knocked the dagger from my hand and grabbed me by the upper arms, throwing us into a familiar position we had been in at the asylum nearly eight years earlier; right before I kissed him for the first time.

I could hear him breathing through his mask as he stared at me, angrily. I looked into his black eyes and could see bits of blue swirling in their depths, telling me that my Michael was still there somewhere. I tried to catch my breath as neither of us moved, his grip never letting up and my eyes never leaving his.

"Michael," his name came out as more of a whisper and not the hard command I was hoping for as he leaned closer, as if daring me to challenge him again. Just like last time, I wasn't thinking when I suddenly leaned forward and closed the distance between us.

It was weird kissing a mask and not him, but I didn't pay much mind as I tried to ignore the voice in my head screaming that I was crazy for doing such a thing. When reality finally caught up to me, I began to pull away when I felt a slight pressure come from the other side of the mask. He was responding to my kiss!

We stayed like that a moment before I felt pain slice across my collarbone, I shoved myself away and he let me as I stared down at my shirt, seeing blood seep through the fabric from the cut that slashed from right above my right breast to the middle of my collarbone. My gaze shot up to Michael and I was met with his hardened gaze and the knife in his hand, dripping blood. My blood.

Was his response to my kiss just a diversion? I wasn't sure, I was only sure about one thing: For the first time in my life, I was afraid of Michael Myers.

Not even bothering to pick up my dagger, I ran out of the diner, and began to cross the street. Looking over my shoulder I saw Michael still in the diner, staring at me.

I never saw the car coming until my body collided with it…

**Review! Cliffhanger! Next chapter we see the aftermath of the accident. Do not worry! Kat is going to survive obviously! Wouldn't be much of a story if I kill off the main character. **

**What will happen with Michael and Kat? Next chapter will be short. But it will be my favorite one by far :D **


	11. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Halloween series in anyway =(. But I DO own Katarzyna and my other OCs.**

**AN: Okay, so this chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but not by much. There will probably be questions brought up here but don't worry they will be answered in the next chapter. **

_**Chapter Nine**_

**Recap:**

_I felt pain slice across my collarbone, I shoved myself away and he let me as I stared down at my shirt, seeing blood seep through the fabric from the cut that slashed from right above my right breast to the middle of my collarbone. My gaze shot up to Michael and I was met with his hardened gaze and the knife in his hand, dripping blood. My blood. _

_Was his response to my kiss just a diversion? I wasn't sure, I was only sure about one thing: For the first time in my life, I was afraid of Michael Myers. _

_Not even bothering to pick up my dagger, I ran out of the diner, and began to cross the street. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Michael still in the diner, staring at me._

_I never saw the car coming until my body collided with it…_

/oo/ /oo/ /oo/ /oo/ /oo/ /oo/ /oo/

_Sneaking out of my house wasn't hard to do once my father had passed out on the couch. I would leave through the front door and walk to the Myers' backyard. There used to be a large tree that would lead to Michael's window. I had done it enough times that it was a piece of cake to climb up within seconds. My gangly arms and legs were an advantage too. _

_When I climbed up the tree limbs, I looked through the glass and into Michael's messy bedroom. He was sprawled out on his bed, completely knocked out. On his desk, I saw his pet rat, Elvis, climb all over its cage. I rapped on the glass loud enough to jerk him out of his sleep and he glared over at the window, looking as though he were going to throttle me._

_I hit the glass again and Michael climbed from bed and slumped over to the window, opening it and letting me climb in. I kicked away a few articles of clothing and other items strewn about; notebook, textbooks, a few baby toys that I knew were Boo's whenever she chose to wander into Michael's room and play while he was in there doing homework or listening to his music. _

"_Do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. I looked over at the alarm clock by his bed, the red numbers reading 2:45am. _

"_I couldn't sleep," I said, "I had another nightmare," _

"_That's the third one this week," he said, "Are you ever going to tell me what they're about?"_

"_No, they're stupid," I sniffled and sat down on his bed. I reached behind me and pulled the stuffed dog on the pillow into my arms. I gave it to him last year on his ninth birthday and even though I knew he thought of it as babyish, he always kept it on his bed so he wouldn't hurt my feelings. _

"_Not stupid enough if you are willing to sneak out of your house, in those pink bunny pajamas, break into my room and end up sleeping over," he said sitting beside me and pulling his scalpel from his pocket, playing with it. _

"_I don't break in if you open the window and let me in," I said, inching away from Michael and his beloved scalpel. He noticed. _

"_It has something to do with me, doesn't it?" he asked. _

"_I started dreaming that a killer was after me and that he got me,"_

"_Was it me?" he asked quietly. _

"_No! It wasn't. I never saw his face though; I always woke up before I could,"_

"_Good, because you know I wouldn't ever hurt you," he said and smirked, something that I rarely saw out of him anymore. _

"_Why would I ever see you as a killer?" I asked. Suddenly, his smirk was gone, replaced with his signature scowl._

"_Get some sleep," he said, changing the subject and I laid down. I watched him pull off one of the blankets and take one of his pillows, making a makeshift bed on the floor. I always felt bad making him sleep on the floor whenever I showed up unexpectedly._

"_I gotta start putting a sleeping bag under my bed," he grunted a he got comfortable on the hard wood floor. I listened to the sound of Elvis squeaking loudly from his cage. _

"_I miss hearing Baby's squeaks," I sighed. He didn't respond and I thought he had fallen asleep until I saw him turn and look at me, as if waiting for me to continue. I bit my lip thinking of something to say._

"_You know Halloween is in two days," I smiled, "Are you still going trick or treating?"_

"_Yeah," He said, turning his back to me, his voice suddenly distant. At the time, I only thought it was because he was tired. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes._

"_Goodnight Michael," I breathed as I fell asleep, thinking of his words:_

'_I would never hurt you…'_

_He kept that promise for eighteen years. Until that night in the diner…_

/oo/

I opened my eyes and found myself in the hospital with Dr. Loomis staring at me, relief evident on his face. Sun shone through the window, nearly blinding me as I closed my eyes. The smell of whatever they cleaned hospital rooms with was suffocating. It was silent except for the sounds of the beeping from the monitor I was hooked up to. I looked at my one arm and found multiple needles there, making me involuntarily shiver.

I looked around the sterile white room and noticed a few flowers on the nightstand nearby. Word spread fast around this town. I saw one note on a bouquet of roses with Ethan's name on it, that didn't surprise me. I saw another small set of flowers that had the letters _L_ and _E_ on there, making me think it was from Laurie and Emmy. There were a few others things from people who I talked to in college.

I swallowed a few times as I shook of the remains of my dream. I could still hear Michael's voice when he promised to never hurt me. I never had a reason to fear him, I loved him too much and from how he acted years ago, I thought it was mutual. But last night proved otherwise. He knew that I was still holding onto the past and when I kissed him, he only used it against me and played with my feelings, giving him the perfect opportunity to try and kill me.

"You've been unconscious for over twelve hours," Loomis's voice made me jump out of my thoughts and stare at him. I had forgotten he was there.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, quietly. I noticed that his hand was wrapped around mine as he stared at me with concern.

"Drowsy and sore," I croaked, "What happened?"

"You were hit by a car, Katarzyna," he said, "According to the driver, you just ran out into the middle of the street, bleeding and looking behind you," I looked down and saw the bandages peeking out from my hospital gown.

"Hopefully there is no scar," I tried to joke but a bitter taste was in the back of my throat. The poor excuse for a joke was actually a wish; I didn't want a reminder of last night.

"It was Halloween night and you come in with a laceration that could only be done by a sharp knife. I don't think this needs to be spelled out about who did this," he said.

"He promised to never hurt me," I muttered to myself, "Two days before _that_ Halloween"

"Katarzyna-,"

"I need to get ahold of Emmy," I said ignoring him, "I told her I would get her at 8:30 last night and I'm pretty sure it's past that!"

"I informed Laurie about what happened and she kept Emmy overnight. I left out the part about Michael however. It seems he didn't go near her this year so I didn't alert her of anything,"

"How did you know Emmy was with Laurie?"

"I always keep a close eye on Laurie in case she needs my help or Michael goes after her again. This was probably the first peaceful Halloween she's had since he escaped. That little girl, Emelyn, has a way of making everything better,"

"Yeah, she is quite gifted," I laughed, "So nothing happened to Laurie?"

"No, she had no problems at all. It was quite unsettling actually that Michael Myers didn't go after her. He always does," Loomis said, "The odds of him suddenly just disappearing without causing his usual pandemonium are astronomical," I looked over and saw that Loomis's face harden.

"What's wrong Dr. Loomis?"

"Kat, I want to discuss something with you," he said.

"What is it?"

"Well, the doctors did an exam on you and it opened up a possibility that I hadn't seen before, so I did a little research," he began.

"What kind of research?" I asked suspiciously.

"I decided to look up your aunt," he said, "And imagine my surprise when I found her obituary and read that she was 67 years old when she died,"

"So?"

"So, if she is Emmy's mother, that would mean she would have been 60 when she gave birth,"

"Ever hear of starting parenthood late?"

"Having a child at 60 is way past late Katarzyna," he said, seriously, "which brings me to another revelation I found out about your aunt,"

I was silent as he studied my face. I knew I was in a morphine filled haze, but the more Loomis spoke, the more panicked I became, not to mention more sober.

"So I decided to dig a little more," he continued.

"Okay, you can stop now!" I said.

"And found that on the date of Emelyn's birth, there was no Ana Bury admitted to the hospitals, but can you imagine who I _did_ find?"

"Dr. Loomis, I don't know how you got that information-,"

"Then it clicked how Emmy has heterochromia like you do,"

"It's hereditary on my father's side, almost any paternal relative of mine has it," I said.

"I saw some family photos you kept in your house and saw how your aunt, and it seems everyone, in your family has brunette hair yet Emelyn has dirty blonde hair,"

"So? Some kids get their father's hair,"

"Exactly!" he said, "Not to mention under that sweet little face, there is darkness. I mean she nearly killed a man who was three time her size!"

"She's seven!" I yelled. I wanted to continue how her stabbing Derek was dumb luck, but the heart monitor I was hooked up to was beginning to speed up and I had to take a few deep breaths to regulate it.

"Coincidentally the same age as the number of years since you spent the night in the sanitarium,"

"Exactly, a _coincidence_,"

"Not to mention that her one eye is blue-,"

"Blue eyes run in my family; _I_ have a blue eye and so did my aunt,"

"Not that color blue," he said, "Because I've only ever seen one other person have that color. Not to mention that dark brown eye she has? When I was talking to Laurie, Emmy came in and I finally got a look at it; it's not a dark brown-,"

"Stop," I said.

"It's black,"

"Do I need a lawyer or something here?" I asked.

"I believe we only know one other person with black eyes,"

"Just drop it," I growled, feeling tears edge my vision. I had to calm myself again before the monitor said I was in cardiac arrest or something.

"The minute you were given a pelvic exam and I heard what the one nurse told the doctor, It all became very clear, Katarzyna,"

"Let it go," I whispered.

"Emelyn is _your_ daughter," he said sternly.

"Please-,"

"And Michael Myers is her father,"

**Review! So what do you think? I know it was expected but now it's confirmed. Little Emelyn is the child of Michael Myers. Do you think the proud daddy knows any of this?**

**Actually the more important one, where did Michael disappear to? After hurting Kat he just left and didn't bother to harm Laurie or anyone else.**

**Okay, next chapter we will find Kat's side of the story and all questions are hopefully answered. **

**Until next time, read and review!**


	12. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Halloween series in anyway =(. But I DO own Katarzyna and my other OCs.**

_**Chapter Ten**_

**Recap:**

"_The minute you were given a pelvic exam and I heard what the one nurse told the doctor, It all became very clear, Katarzyna,"_

"_Let it go," I whispered. _

"_Emelyn is __**your**__ daughter," he said sternly. _

"_Please-,"_

"_And Michael Myers is her father," _

_/oo/ /oo/ /oo/ /oo/ /oo/ /oo/ /oo/_

Dr. Loomis waited for my response, but I didn't say anything. My throat was dry and I was sure if I tried to speak, nothing would come out anyway. Besides, everything was probably written all over my face. The night of my birthday wasn't the only night I spent at the sanitarium with Michael; I had probably gone there two more nights before my aunt caught me.

"I didn't know I was pregnant until after I got to California," I said finally. Dr. Loomis stared at me, "I was feeling sick before I left Haddonfield but put it off as nerves because of the move. But, I only got worse over the next week so my aunt took me to the doctor,"

"I can only imagine her reaction," he said, listening intently.

"She knew immediately who the father was; she was a smart woman. When she told me that Haddonfield had tainted me, she meant Emmy's origins. Because of her parentage, my aunt saw Emmy as evil incarnate basically, and she was always sure to make it known to her. Those damn nicknames were so infuriating, if she wasn't related to me I might've strangled her. Emmy resented auntie, she always called her 'Ana', refused to acknowledge they were blood," I sighed.

"So all these years, you passed her off as your cousin?"

"No," my voice cracked, "Only since I moved back to Haddonfield,"

I took a moment to compose myself and Dr. Loomis waited patiently. He tightened his grip on my hand and lifted it into his other one so he was cradling it in his grip. It felt like a weight was lifting from my shoulders yet a rock was forming in my stomach.

"In California, everyone knew she was my daughter. They didn't know about her father, only that he was a childhood friend. My aunt was nice enough to keep it quiet, only so she wouldn't have to worry about tarnishing her reputation. Obviously I edited my story to fit my lie when I was telling you about what happened before I left. Like when the nurse asked Emmy's relationship to auntie, I said 'great-niece', and when she said "child should see their mother in such a state" was just an add-in. I took out a lot of things," I said.

"Don't get the wrong idea about my aunt; despite her strict and unreasonable beliefs and upbringing techniques, she loved me and I think deep down she loved Emmy," I continued, "She was just a hard pill to swallow most of the time,"

"So, why does Emelyn call you "Kat", then?" Dr. Loomis asked after a few moments of silence.

"Remember in my story when I mentioned our plan? Well, the real plan was how to act when we arrived: that she was my cousin and she wasn't to mention a thing about Michael or me being her mother. It took a while for her to catch on to calling me by my name, but then it stuck," I shrugged.

"Does she know Michael is her father?"

"Of course she does," I said, "She just knows better than to call him 'dad' and frankly, it would be really weird if she did," I smiled for a moment before it was replaced with a frown.

"Those stories I told her about Michael were her favorite; they always used to make her so happy to the point she counted the minutes to bedtime, sometimes she couldn't wait and I had to tell her one earlier. I remember she always wanted to come to Haddonfield and meet him and play the same pranks he and I used to,"

I took a deep breath and pressed my head into the pillow behind me, squeezing my eyes shut. My body felt weak and I wasn't surprised; this was too much excitement for someone who was stabbed, hit by a car, and knocked out for over twelve hours.

"Sometimes I would imagine bringing her here and to the sanitarium to introduce them. Though, I would ease into the whole 'hey, this is your daughter' thing. Some would say it was a twisted fantasy but it was _my_ fantasy. In the end, I was still thinking like that little girl who once lived here. Believing that one day she would get a happy ending with her longtime crush,"

"No one is blaming you Kat," Loomis said, "It was a brave thing you did to come back and face the past you left behind. And the measures you took to protect Emmy just shows what a good mother you are,"

"Thanks for the praise," I muttered, "But sometimes I question how I raised her so much. She is turning more and more into him every passing day,"

"I'm curious if Michael knows," he mused. I scoffed.

"I don't know and I don't think I want to anymore. But, I wouldn't be surprised if he somehow managed to put the pieces together. If not now then soon," Dr. Loomis nodded in agreement and closed his eyes as well.

"Do you think that's why he suddenly attacked me last night? For an entire month, he had so many opportunities and never took them. Next thing I know, the threats just became more hostile; dead animals, taunting notes that got even more extreme, how he just became a ghost in the house except for when I would hear Emmy talking in random rooms at all hours of the night, as if she were having a one sided conversation,"

A hollow noise came from my mouth, "Doesn't make much sense though,"

"That's the thing, Kat: nothing makes sense when it comes to Michael. He is too unpredictable; you never know what is going through his mind,"

Silence fell between us as I turned my attention to the monitor's beeping and Loomis looked out the window in deep thought. I felt my chest constrict with emotion as I swallowed down a lump of tears; everything was at risk of crumbling apart. I needed to see Emmy.

The tension in the air hadn't subsided when the doctor walked into the room with the nurse following suit. The two each gave warm smiles as the doctor looked at my chart.

"Hello Katarzyna," he said, "I'm Dr. Ashton. It seems you had quite a night yesterday,"

"How long will I be here?" I asked bluntly.

"Well, thankfully there are no broken bones from the impact, just a mild concussion and some pretty nasty bruises and serious scrapes from where you hit the street. The worst of it is centered on your right side where your body took the brunt of the car's force," he explained.

"The laceration on your chest was deeper than we expected. It did need some stitches, but again it was lucky it didn't go any deeper to hit anything major," he continued.

"So I should expect a scar," I muttered.

"Unfortunately, yes" he gave an apologetic smile. He didn't ask me anymore questions about the cut, but by the way he looked at Dr. Loomis and shook his head, something told me he already knew who put it there.

"So how long will I be here?" I asked again.

"Well I want you to stay tonight for some more observation and hopefully you should be home day after tomorrow. However, you will need to take it easy for a while,"

'_Home,' _I thought bitterly. How could I go back to that place and risk seeing Michael again? I may not be so lucky next time and I could find a knife going through my stomach. How could I take Emmy back there? My mind told me that he wouldn't hurt her, but then again, I once believed he would never hurt me.

What had happened? I had been close to him before with a knife and he didn't use it on me. In the asylum, he had found my dagger at one point but never stabbed or cut me with it; in fact, he seemed more focused on it than on me. I lived in that house for how many weeks with how many encounters with him? Not once did I feel in danger or did he try to hurt me, except for when he pinned me to my bed, taunting me to challenge him.

Loomis spoke to Dr. Ashton more about my condition, but their voices fell to deaf ears. My non-needle induced arm slowly came up and touched the bandages under my gown. I was numb to everything. I hadn't even realized the doctor left until I felt Loomis wrap his hand around mine again, making me jump. I looked at him and saw the concern and sympathy in his eyes.

"I know how badly you want to relive the past Kat," he whispered, "But you can never go back. You need to let go,"

"Kind of hard to do when you have a child from that past,"

"I can only imagine," he said.

"You can't tell anyone," I begged, making Loomis look back at me, "If _anyone_ found out about Emmy-,"

"I understand, Katarzyna," he cut me off, "I won't breathe a word,"

"Thank you," I forced a grateful smile pull at my lips.

"But you must understand she may need to be under observation-,"

"No,"

"Katarzyna-,"

"I'm not going to have Emmy go through any of that! She doesn't deserve it!"

"But when she gets older, it may be inevitable!" he argued, "She has already shown signs of taking after her father! You said so yourself!"

"She is seven! I still have another three years before we find out if she will become a killer," I said. After all, Michael didn't start doing any killings until _he_ was ten.

"Oh, I can always count on that morbid humor of yours," he said dryly.

"Besides, she is an only child so who will she go after?" I continued. I groaned as my head spun and it took a few moments before I got my bearing back.

"She could go after anyone Kat," Loomis pointed out, "Michael killed that boy, Wesley, before he murdered the others,"

"The schoolyard bully who always tormented him," I said, "That doesn't mean Emmy will be anything like that,"

"Didn't she already get into a fight?"

"The kids were making fun of her eyes and pushed her around. I went through the same thing," I said, "Can you just imagine what would happen if they found out whose child she was? A simple shove to the ground will be the last of her worries! Since Michael Myers is untouchable, they will go after the next best thing!"

"They won't find out Kat," he assured me, "As long as you keep to your plan,"

"Well that will all be shot to hell if you send her away," I shot at him.

"At least in Smith's Grove we will know where she is and we can see what happens safely,"

"Didn't you say the same thing about Michael?" I asked. Loomis smirked grimly and raised his eyebrow as if the say _Touché_.

"She stays with me," I said with finality. A few beats passed

"And what if you come home one day to find your house a crime scene with Emelyn in the center of it all?"

"I will figure it out," I said, "I can always let her run around with her father and watch her become his little clone,"

"Please Kat," Loomis said, his face scrunched as if he were trying not to picture the chaos that would come out of Emmy embracing her bloody heritage.

"Emmy knows her right from wrong,"

"So did Michael," he pointed out. I opened my mouth the argue back but the pain in my head finally got the best of me and I groaned, laying my head further into the pillow. I heard Loomis sigh.

"Forgive me for making you so worked up Kat," he apologized, "I had not taken your injuries into consideration,"

"I want Emmy," I moaned.

"I will get in contact with Laurie; she should have picked Emelyn from school by now," he stood and patted my arm, "Just sleep for now,"

I didn't need to be told twice.

/oo/

I didn't sleep long before I felt something pulling at my bed sheets and a hushed voice whispering scolds to whoever was doing it. I cracked my eyes open and found Emmy attempting to pull herself up beside me as Laurie tried to top her.

"Let her rest Emmy," she whispered before the two realized I was awake.

"Hey," I said, groggily.

"Hey," Laurie gave a small smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Do you need to ask?" I laughed softly and pulled myself into a sitting position with her help. Emmy finally succeeded in climbing up beside me and flopped against my good arm, unintentionally brushing against the knife wound, making me let out a hiss of pain.

"Sorry," she whimpered and re-positioned herself.

"Are you okay?" Laurie asked and I froze. I couldn't let on about the wound.

"Yeah, just a particularly sore spot," I said, brushing off the pain. I pretended to rub the area when really I was pushing my gown up to make sure the bandages were concealed by the fabric.

"How long will you be in here?" Emmy asked and I saw her lower lip jut out, her way or saying she missed me. I lifted my arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her closer, tucking her head under my chin.

"The doctor said I could leave day after tomorrow," I said, kissing the top of her head before turning to Laurie, "I don't suppose I can trouble to deal with her until then?" I smiled.

"It's not a problem," she nodded. Emmy curled herself further into me, pushing my gown down slightly, revealing the bandages.

"What happened?!" She nearly shrieked and pointed to it. Of course, this would happen; what else should I expect from a seven year old who is very vocal about everything?

Laurie stood and walked closer to observe the bandaging as well. I felt myself warm up at the sudden attention and that she wasn't dumb, she would be quick to figure out what had really happened.

"Kat?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the hidden injury.

"I got cut," I shrugged, and tried to downplay it, "It's nothing really. Must have been from the accident,"

But it didn't work. I could see the wheels turning in her head as realization came over her face. She knew that kind of injury couldn't be caused by a car. She swallowed thickly and shook her head.

"Excuse me; I have to talk to Dr. Loomis," she said, "He is in the cafeteria getting some lunch," with that, she left and hurried out of the room, leaving Emmy and I alone with an important topic at hand.

"Okay, Emmy listen to me," I began only to have her cut me off.

"Did Michael do that?" she asked, seeming to catch on as well.

"Don't worry about that right now Em-,"

"It was an accident, right?!" her voice was becoming more panicked by the second.

"Emelyn Michelle, focus!" I said firmly and she immediately snapped her mouth shut.

"There's been a change in the plan," I said, "Loomis found out,"

"How?" she asked.

"He is very good at his job," I said grudgingly, "Point is, around him and at home you don't have to call me 'Kat' anymore," I continued.

"What about Laurie?" she asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said, "For now, this stays between you, me and Dr. Loomis,"

"But what if other people find out?" she asked, "You said it would be bad if anyone found out!"

"Emmy, Loomis only found out because he got some information from my accident and he knew where to look," I said, "Haddonfield won't be doing background checks on me anytime soon. All they know is that I moved away and then came back,"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," I nodded, "Do you understand Em?"

"Yes Ka-mommy," she corrected herself and gave a nod of her own. I felt warmth spread through my chest as she called me 'mommy' again; I had missed it. Yet, at the same time it felt weird hearing the phrase coming from her again, almost foreign.

There was silence between us as I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the beeping monitor and Emmy humming to herself.

"Mommy?" she asked, "I have another question,"

"What is it?"

"Do you think Michael knows?"

"I don't know," I said, wishing we didn't have to bring him up at all.

"Do you think I can call him 'daddy'?" her voice sounded hopeful while I tried to imagine such a scenario. More importantly, could I even let her out of my sight now? I couldn't trust Michael anymore and I was stupid to think I could in the first place, there was no way I could let Emmy be alone with him. I couldn't risk anything anymore with him.

The biggest obstacle was getting that through Emmy's head. She was her father's child when it came to her stubbornness. She was also good at sneaking around and moving through shadows. And, she had already proven she could handle sharp objects which was scary enough.

I would need to really keep my eyes on her to ensure her safety and also anyone else's.

"Well?" I realized I hadn't answered her question.

"It's not really my place to say," I shrugged, "But I would advise against it,"

She opened her mouth again when Dr. Loomis entered the room.

"Where is Laurie?" I asked.

"She is coming, she had to make a detour at the ladies' room," he said, sitting down at his chair. He looked over at Emmy who gave a big smile which he returned.

"Good to see you again, Emelyn,"

"Hi," she said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"If course you can,"

"You know Michael just as much as mommy does right?" she asked. Loomis looked confused a moment before recovering. He was also used to hearing her call me by my name.

"Well she probably knows him a little better than I, but yes,"

"Then I'm going to ask you the same question,"

"Oh no," I muttered, throwing my head back. She was determined, I'd give her that. Like I said: stubborn just like _him_.

"And what question would that be?"

"Do you think I can call Michael 'daddy'?" Loomis was silent a moment before a small smile appeared on his face.

"Well, I think that is a decision for you and your mother," he said before adding, "But if you _do_ decide to call him that, I would love to be there to see it,"

I scoffed that sounded like a hollow laugh at the thought; I would love to be there to see that moment too. Silence fell over the room as Laurie walked in, looking calmer than before, but still pretty spooked. But, who could blame her?

"Everything good?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm fine for now,"

I nodded before leaning my head back once again. I agreed with Laurie; we were all okay for now.

But what would happen once Emmy and I returned to the house?

**Review! Okay! So what did you think?! Sweet little moment between Emmy and Kat as she began to call her "Mommy" again. Next chapter, Kat is released from the hospital and must return home. Will Michael be there or will he still be MIA? **

**Until next time, read and review!**


	13. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Halloween series in anyway =(. But I DO own Katarzyna and my other OCs.**

**AN: Okay! So I know I said Kat would be going home this chapter but I changed my mind! Lolz this is her last day in the hospital. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

When I was six, I decided to try and climb the large tree in my backyard. I had almost made it to the top when our neighbor's dog started barking at a passing car and distracted me. I fell and landed on my arm, effectively breaking it in two places. That was the first time in my life that I was thankful my aunt was visiting and could take me to the hospital.

I had gone to visit the Myers the next day and, out of boredom, Michael signed his name in big, red letters on my white cast. We also had Boo sign it too, except it came out as a bunch of multi-colored scribbles. Even Deborah signed it, though it was much more elegant than her children's. I think I still had that cast in one of the boxes in the attic.

It was a challenge at first to get through school using only one arm but Michael had been a big help. He conveniently began to "accidentally" leave his books home and use the room in his backpack to carry my things. It worked in his favor because when the teachers asked where his textbooks and notebooks were he would simply say he was helping me out and they tended to give him a free pass, letting us share the supplies. Not that he actually bothered to pay attention; yet he always seemed to end up passing in the end.

My second stay in the hospital was when I was thirteen and broke my leg. We had recently had a particularly bad snowstorm a few days before, leaving a lot of areas in Haddonfield icy. I made the stupid decision to ride my bike, as fast as I could, to the store for some soda when I hit one of the ice patches and took a nasty fall. I had been embarrassed when I visited Michael later that week with my crutches and big, white cast that covered my leg. Sally was nice enough to get me one of the wheelchairs to borrow so I could sit comfortably and elevate my leg.

I had taken out some sharpies from my purse and threw them on the table and began to doodle on my cast. A few minutes passed before I watched the, then sixteen year old, Michael pick up the dark red sharpie and also draw. All of our doodles were childlike and looked as if three year olds had done them. Mine were colorful and cute while his were more…disturbing. Not that I minded. I think that cast was also in the attic somewhere; probably with my little arm cast.

My third hospital visit was when I had given birth to Emmy.

And now, my latest visit was trying to recover from not only getting hit by a car, but also a stab wound from my old, beloved friend.

/oo/

"Try and eat some lunch, Kat," Loomis said, pushing the tray of food closer to me. He had been my most frequent visitors, more than Laurie and Emmy, and had also proven to be a good guy, despite our differences.

"I'm not hungry," I muttered, turning my head away. I heard him sigh.

"Starving yourself isn't helping anything Katarzyna," he said sternly, "You'll worry Emmy if she sees that you aren't taking care of yourself,"

"Are you blackmailing me?" I asked, turning to him and narrowing my eyes.

"No, but eventually you will begin losing weight and she will notice,"

"How do you know?" I demanded bitterly.

"We both agreed she takes after her father, meaning she is _very perceptive_," he pointed out.

"Also keep in mind she is still seven," I muttered.

"Plus you seem to be showing signs of depression,"

"You really miss psychiatry don't you?" I asked sarcastically making him roll his eyes.

"Sometimes, but then I deal with you or Michael and it reminds me exactly why I left," he shot back and I smirked.

"Touché," I said, absently fixing my blankets. Despite our rocky moments, I found Loomis and I becoming friends as time passed. He was someone I could talk to Michael and Emmy about, a good confidant that I was finding myself trusting more and more. I think Loomis also saw the friendship once he came to terms with my unique relationship with his "star" patient.

"All I'm saying is that little girl is at an impressionable age and you need to be at your best to keep up," he said. I sighed heavily and let out a frustrated laugh.

"Okay, let's say, for argument's sake, that I _am_ showing signs of depression," I said, "Why would I be?"

"Well there are a lot of triggers," he began, "In your case you sustained a pretty bad injury from a person you once worshipped,"

"I never _worshipped_ Michael, first of all," I began, "and second-,"

"Hi everyone!" Emmy called as she entered the room and climbed up onto my bed. Without missing a beat, she leaned over and took the cookie off my lunch tray and began to eat it. She turned around and began to trace one of her fingers along the purple bruise that marred my cheek; one of the many superficial injuries I sustained from the accident. Thankfully though, the bruise was just that; no swelling and nothing broken.

"Where's Laurie?" I asked.

"Right here," Laurie walked in, panting, "Emmy is much faster than I am," she laughed. She took a seat beside Loomis and took off her jacket. I pulled myself further into a sitting position while trying to adjust Emmy in my lap. It wasn't easy with the limitations I was given. Noticing my struggle, Loomis came to my aid.

"Here Emmy, let's let Kat get herself situated," he said, lifting Emmy's small body into his arms and holding her as I fixed myself. I heard Laurie laugh as Emmy ran a hand along Loomis' white hair.

"Kat says that you used to have long hair," she said and I was surprised by how quickly she could return to our old routine of using my name. He casted me a look and I gave him by best innocent expression as possible.

"Yes, when I was younger. It was not too long," he said, returning her to me. Laurie had a hand over her mouth to cover her smile as Loomis sat down and Emmy returned to stealing my lunch. I scoffed playfully at her before turning to Loomis.

"Still believe my not eating is caused by depression?" I asked and I was pleased when I watched him actually laugh. I knew the argument wasn't over, tomorrow he would be telling me the same crap he had been earlier. This was just a moment of relaxation before we all had to return to the real world and face what came our way.

The calm before the storm…

/oo/

_(That night)_

Laurie and Emmy stayed in the hospital with me until visiting hours were over and Emmy had passed out beside me. I continued to thank Laurie for watching her and that when I got back to the house tomorrow, I would pay her for her troubles.

Loomis was harder to get rid of; wanting to stay behind and make sure I was safe. I told him to leave, seeing as how he had already spent the night the day before, watching over me. He deserved an actual bed and to have a chance to clean up. Eventually the stubborn man finally left, leaving me to my own thoughts.

I spent the next few hours listening to the beeping of the monitor and counted the needles in my arm. I played with the remote on the nightstand, lifting my bed into all different positions and learning how to work the TV, before giving up on finding something to watch. When it was close to two in the morning I finally fell into a light sleep.

I guess two hours passed before I was jerked awake by a cold breeze hitting me. I cracked my eyes open and groaned. When my vision finally cleared, I saw that my window was open, the curtains moving against the gentle wind. It had been closed when I fell asleep. Had a nurse come in and opened it?

I reached for the call button on the nightstand to have someone close it, when I noticed the large shadow in the corner of the room beside the window. My body froze and my voice was caught in my throat, making me let out a strangled noise. Time seemed to have stopped as the figure began to move closer to me, materializing into Michael.

I put on a stoic expression while inside me, my heart was pounding, making the monitor beside me speed up just a bit, much to my embarrassment. Michael stopped at the foot of my bed and casted a fleeting glance at the machine before his gaze landed back on me. I couldn't tell if his eyes were that rage-filled black or that beautiful shade of blue, but I didn't care. He was the last person I wanted to see. I would rather face off with Derek again.

"What do you want?" I asked, keeping my voice as level as possible. He cocked his head to the side, observing me a moment before stepping closer. I squirmed uncomfortably as he stopped once again, his leg just brushing the edge of my bed where my hand rested. I looked up at him and realized he was not staring at my eyes, he was staring at my cheek where the nasty bruise rested.

"Don't know if you've ever done a face plant into the street before, but this is a wound that can come out of it," I snapped, subconsciously moving my arm away from him, not realizing my gown had fallen down slightly to reveal the bandages that hid the knife wound.

Almost immediately, his eyes landed on the wrappings and suddenly he looked like a statue, I couldn't even see his chest moving anymore to breathe. I looked up at his masked face and saw his eyes were their natural blue hue, but I could see the bits of black there.

Suddenly, with movements so slow that I never thought they were humanly possible, Michael lifted his hand and stretched it towards me. I tried to sink further into the bed but found myself trapped, making frustrated rage fill me. The moment the tips of his fingers touched the bandaging, I felt electricity run through my body, making my body hum almost pleasantly. But within seconds, the anger and emotional turmoil returned.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted, shoving his arm away. He didn't seem fazed as he only turned his head to the side again.

"Don't ever touch me again," I seethed, "Stay away from me and stay the hell away from Emelyn!"

Michael only stared at me, his eyes boring into mine. I saw a flash of anger when I mentioned Emmy's name but his rage didn't even compare to mine.

"Get out," I demanded; feeling a lump form in my throat and my eyes begin to burn. I took a deep breath and continued to stare him down; I had to keep composure. I watched his every move as he slowly unzipped his suit halfway down and I briefly noticed the unusual scarring on his torso. It was a flash movement as he zipped his suit up and held the foreign object out to me. It was my dagger.

"I don't want it," I said, my voice on the verge of breaking. I couldn't look at my beloved blade anymore. It was hard to without remembering the day I got it and the following days of Michael teaching me how to use it. He once said that I would need those lessons one day; I didn't know he meant I would need them against him.

Angered by my response, he slammed the dagger onto the nightstand but didn't release his grip on it. He looked into my eyes, challenging me to not abide by whatever he wanted with this. Was it a peace offering?

He slammed it down again to bring me from my thoughts. My eyes continued to burn and I had to take a deep breath to ease the heaviness on my chest.

"I don't want to see it again!" I hoped he wouldn't notice the way my lip quivered when I said those words. A bitter taste formed in the back of my throat as I continued to stare into his now angry eyes.

"Get out!" I yelled, my voice finally cracking as my vision blurred, "Leave us alone! Both me and Emelyn!"

A few beats passed before he turned on his heel, my dagger still in his hand, and began to leave. I squeezed my eyes shut and when I opened them, Michael was gone and my window was shut tight.

My breathing was heavy and I tried to calm my racing heart. Finally, I gave into the emotional hell I had been bottling up. Burying my face into my hands, I began to sob, bitterly and silently.

**Review! Okay so not a good ending to a chapter but hopefully you all still liked it! Next chapter is all about Michael and his side of the story, as well as his thoughts on the events. Do you think he will leave Kat and Emmy alone? Better yet, do you think Emmy will stay away from him? **

**Until next time, read and review!**


	14. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Halloween series in anyway =(. But I DO own Katarzyna and my other OCs.**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

To say Michael was angry would be an understatement; he was livid. Beyond that even. The sounds of nighttime surrounded him as he angrily stalked down the streets of Haddonfield, hidden amongst the shadows.

His mind kept replaying the scene in the hospital room; how Kat had screamed at him to leave and never come near her or Emmy again. She even denied taking back her dagger, the one he had given her; the only connection left between them from their past.

He hadn't missed the quiver in her lip when she told him she never wanted to see the dagger again, and he certainly hadn't missed the way her eyes filled with tears throughout their exchange or the way her voice cracked the more she insisted he leave. Unbeknownst to Kat, he had lingered outside her hospital window for a few minutes after she assumed he had left. A strange, almost constricting feeling formed in his chest when he watched her bury her face into her hands and begin to sob miserably.

And it was his fault.

His mind took him back to Halloween when he had gone to the diner Kat worked at. He had grown tired of her never being afraid of him and remembered once when they were kids she had nearly shattered his eardrums when she saw a dead animal carcass and screamed bloody murder. Then he remembered that one of the neighborhood kids had buried their pet earlier that day; a guinea pig. It seemed like the perfect thing at the time.

But instead of fear, he had received anger that rivaled his own. All he could see was red as he followed her back into the diner and blocked her from leaving. She glared at him and demanded he move; more of that bravery he couldn't decide whether to hate or admire. He finally found a falter in her when he stepped forward and she immediately backed away, taking out her dagger. That was when he lunged.

He had victims fight back before, desperately trying to save their feeble lives, but he always found it bothersome on his part. But with Kat, he found himself purposely missing opportunities to take her down, prolonging their struggle. He hated to admit it, but he was _enjoying_ himself in their fight.

She had remembered everything he had taught her all those years ago and she even picked up a few new things of her own. But it all ended too soon when he knocked the dagger from her hand and it slid across the room. Making sure his knife was turned in a way so not to hurt her, he gripped her upper arms and yanked her body towards his. He stared into her mismatched eyes, silently challenging her; to what, he didn't know.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by him about the position they were in; it was the same one they were in seven years ago, and it led to things that he tried hard to forget. Then, she whispered his name, her voice sounding different than it did on normal days. He leaned forward, silently demanding to know what she wanted to say; one of his many mistakes that night.

His entire body tensed when Kat leaned forward and kissed him through his mask. Despite the barrier, he could still feel the heat from her lips and the pressure of them against his own. This was the exact opposite of what he wanted to happen!

When he felt her begin to pull away, even he couldn't explain what led him to kissing her back from his side of the mask. She made a noise of surprise before mirroring his actions by gripping his upper arms and continued to return the kiss. It was bringing up more memories that he had fought to forget. Memories like those nights in the asylum…

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he shoved her away, forgetting that he was still holding his knife until he saw the red begin to stain Kat's top. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked between her wound and the blood that dripped from his knife. He finally got to see the terror in her eyes that he had been desperate to get since she moved back to Haddonfield.

So why wasn't it satisfying?

She ran past him and into the street. He could still hear the sound her body made when the car hit it and she landed on the ground. That wasn't what he wanted either.

After the ambulance had taken her away, he slipped out of the diner with the dagger in hand while the police investigated. A few short minutes later, Michael found himself back at the house, not focusing on anything else; something that was beyond uncommon on his part. He found himself in the attic where piles of boxes sat that held things from Kat's childhood to stuff she never felt like unpacking. He had come across one lone box that was marked _'FRAGILE' _and used his knife to cut off the tape and peek inside. It held two casts, one small one and one larger one. He remembered when Kat had gotten those. She had always been a wild and reckless girl.

He took out the smaller cast and remembered it was from when Kat broke her arm. He easily found his name in big red letters and below it were Boo's colorful scribbles. Then he turned the piece of plaster over and saw his mother's smooth handwriting; the same handwriting he and Judith had tried to forge for years to avoid their mother's wrath whenever they got in trouble at school. It never worked.

He sat on the floor of the attic, observing both the casts. He looked over the many drawings that adorned the leg cast; the more girlish ones were obviously by Kat while he had drawn the more…darker images. Putting the casts away, he knew he had to visit Kat in the hospital and return her blade.

But when he had gotten there, he had seen the full extent of his actions. A nasty bruise covered her cheek and the wound he inflicted was bandaged up. He knew she had sustained more injuries but they were covered by her gown. He could see the fear in her eyes when he moved to touch her knife wound and felt a jolt of electricity when the tips of his fingers touched the bandaging.

But then it all went straight to hell.

And that's what brought him to where he was now; seething while standing in the shadows of Lampkin Lane, staring at his home. He couldn't go inside and risk destroying everything in his path; Kat would definitely hunt him down for blood if he ruined everything she owned; not that he wasn't looking forward to another fight.

Unable to keep in his anger anymore, Michael stabbed his knife into a nearby tree with all his strength, hearing the sound of wood splintering from the impact. He needed prey, craved blood. His rage was boiling in him and part of his mind screamed for him to search for Laurie and succeed in his goal of killing her, especially since he missed his chance at Halloween.

But he couldn't harm his sister. Not anymore. She had finally found a loophole in their little cat and mouse game…

She was Emmy's caretaker now when Kat was unavailable.

But, why should he care that the little girl loved and idolized his sister? He shouldn't be feeling such things! For eighteen years he repressed every possible emotion and seven of those years erasing anything Kat brought back to him. Now that child was doing it all over again. He felt like he should be protecting her if anything. Not a good sign.

He felt his rage slowly being ebbed away at the thought of Emmy. She had become like his shadow over time and seemed to be turning into a mini version of him. Another reason for Kat to hate him.

But something about Emmy didn't sit right with him. When he looked at her, he felt like he was looking in a mirror, except for the fact she was a girl. But they shared a lot of the same qualities: the dirty blonde hair, the pale skin, the twisted sense of humor. The only real difference was her mismatched eyes.

The same mismatched eyes as Kat…

He shook the thought from his head; there was no possible way. He turned on his heel and walked down the street towards the house Laurie now lived in. What Kat didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

/oo/

For a girl who had spent half her life trying to stay alive from her homicidal brother, Laurie seemed to neglect to lock all the windows on the first floor. Walking silently up the stairs, he weighed his options on which door to go through. Finally he settled on the on the door with foam flowers scattered on it.

It led him to the guest room where he found Emmy curled up under the covers, sucking her thumb as she slept. Whatever rage was left in him seemed to vanish, much to his chagrin, as he walked up to the child, sheathing his knife into the waistband of his suit, and staring down at her.

Seeming to sense she wasn't alone, Emmy stirred and let out a few annoyed moans before opening her eyes. Her face suddenly lit up when she saw he was there and Michael couldn't help but notice, for the first time, her smile was the same as Kat's.

No, it was impossible.

"Hi, Michael!" she whispered, sitting up in bed and leaning over to turn on the light resting on the nightstand. She eagerly patted the spot beside her, demanding he sit down. Instead, Michael found himself kneeling down to her level.

"Did you see Kat?" she asked bluntly and the constricting feeling returned in his chest. Michael forced himself to nod. Suddenly, Emmy's smile faded.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked and Michael found himself nodding again.

"Kat has a bad cut right here," she made a line with her finger along the same place Kat's wound was, "Did you do that?"

When he didn't answer right away, Emmy's voice became panicked, "It was an accident right?!" she kept her voice down but she became more frantic at his silence,

"Right?!" her bottom lip jutted out and her wide eyes suddenly became glassy as a few tears slipped down her cheeks, "You didn't mean to do that, right Michael?"

Why was she bringing such foreign feelings out of him? For so long he had been the boogeyman who showed no mercy and never left any survivors. Hell, he even hunted his own sister for how many years now? Now, here was a seven year old who was doing the impossible in a matter of five minutes.

"Michael?" he was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of her pathetic voice, laced with tears. He wasn't sure what he was thinking when he brought his hand up and patted the top of her head.

"It was an accident," she said softly and he gave a small nod in response. She sniffled one more time and used her sleeve to wipe her nose and face. Then almost shyly, she twisted the blankets in her hand and asked,

"Did she happen to tell you anything?" Michael only stared at her. What would Kat have told him besides that she hated him, never wanted to see him again, and to stay away from Emmy? What more was there to say? How she wanted him to die next?

Michael moved to pat the top of her head again, but ended up somehow brushing her hair from her face, and soothing her to sleep.

"Goodnight da-," another yawn interrupted her words as Emmy grabbed Michael's other hand and held it in a vice grip before falling asleep. Michael didn't move for the few minutes that followed, allowing her to tighten her grasp on his hand; she did have quite a grip, he had to admit.

What was she about to call him before she gave into exhaustion? It couldn't have been what he thought it was. There was no way, right? In his head, Michael did the math and found that everything added up. She couldn't be…

He had gotten a good look at Emmy during their conversation and found one more quality they shared. Emmy's blue eye was the same color as his. And her other eye was black; an attribute that was too obvious to ignore. She had Kat's heterochromia, a hereditary trait, yet her eyes were the same color as his.

Everything was leading to the same conclusion no matter how he looked at it. Her appearance, the similarities she shared with him and Kat, her disturbing side and, from what he witnessed over the past two months, her unusual talent with sharp objects. That alone explained why Kat was reluctant to let her handle anything with a point. Now it was becoming even clearer. Everything was staring him right in the face.

He couldn't deny it anymore.

Emelyn was his daughter.

Kat had been pregnant when she left for California.

And she had looked him dead in the eye when she told him multiple times that Emmy was her cousin.

Carefully pulling his hand free from his child's, Michael left the room. He casted a glance at Laurie's door but continued on his way out of the house. He had more important matters at hand.

He needed to see Kat again.

**Review! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best. So Michael has figured it out and is now angry again! What will happen when he forces another meeting with Kat who wants nothing to do with him? **

**Oh and next chapter you guys may hate me a little. If not next chapter then one of these chapters soon. But don't worry! I will make it up to you! **

**Until next time, read and review!**


	15. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Halloween series in anyway =(. But I DO own Katarzyna and my other OCs.**

**AN: So I'm sorry this took so long! I am preparing to leave for college this weekend so things got a little hectic…**

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

/oo/

**I would like the wish A HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY to my dear friend and fellow reader **_**Domo2010. **_**I'm so sorry I couldn't update on your actual birthday like you had hoped but hopefully I can be forgiven ^.^**

/oo/

It wasn't long until the mixture of crying and my pain medicine had successfully knocked me out. When I woke up, I felt even more exhausted than I had all week. Through my blurred vision, I saw Loomis sitting in his usual seat, reading a book.

"What time is it?" my voice was scratchy thanks to my dry throat. Loomis looked up from his reading and offered me a small smile. He passed me a full cup of water from my food tray and I gladly drank every drop.

"A little past twelve," he answered, "The doctor should be coming soon to check how you're healing before discharging you,"

I nodded, suddenly feeling sick at the thought of returning to that house. Sighing, I looked over at my nightstand where more flowers were placed. That's when I noticed it.

My dagger was stabbed nearly halfway into the wooden surface. A piece of paper was being held in place by the blade and with a shaky hand, I carefully pulled it away with a loud tear breaking the silence.

It was crumpled with splotches of what looked like red paint. My stomach twisted as I tried not to think of what it, most likely, really was. I recognized Michael's handwriting immediately in bold, black crayon.

_LIAR_

Liar? What the hell was he playing at now? Half of me wanted to be angry and hunt him down, while the other half reminded me why I was in the hospital in the first place. I hadn't even realized Loomis had stood up and made his way to my side until he spoke.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked softly. I didn't know how to answer as a lump formed in my throat. I opened my mouth just as the door opened and Dr. Ashton and a nurse walked in. I hid the paper in my fist and took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Good afternoon Katarzyna," he smiled, "How are we feeling today?"

"Tired," I replied as he looked over my chart before pulling my gown down just enough to see my bandages, "Will I be going home today?"

"Yeah, I think you are well enough for a discharge," he smiled, "But you need to take it easy; any internal damage is slower at healing, no matter how superficial it is,"

"Will I be able to continue my classes at the college?" I asked.

"I don't see why not," he said, "but I think it is best that you don't walk there. See if you can get a ride with someone until your side heals. You're going to be pretty sore for a while,"

"I can drive you to your classes Kat," Loomis said from his seat. I gave a small grateful smile before turning back to Dr. Ashton.

"Okay, well I will write a prescription for some pain medicine because that cut of yours is going to be hurting. Again, take it easy, no heavy lifting. I know you have a child living with you so I don't want you picking her up or anything like that until those stitches are out and everything is healed,"

"Yes doctor," I said politely.

"I will see you back here in ten days to check your stitches," he said as the nurse relieved me of all my needles, "Take care," he smiled before leaving the room. The door opened a few minutes later and a smiling Emmy bounded in with Laurie behind her, holding a set of clothes for me.

"Officer Sorrento dropped us off," Laurie said as Emmy climbed into Loomis's lap. She had grown quite fond of him over the last few days. She would often comment on how his thin, white hair made him look like a grandfather, leading me to believe she probably looked up to him as such.

In retrospect, she wasn't that far off considering how she was Michael's daughter and Loomis spent at least fifteen years looking out for Michael and trying desperately to keep him in check. Even though that was all shot to hell when he escaped…

"You could have called me," Loomis pointed out, bouncing Emmy on his knee, making her laugh happily. It wasn't the first time that I was painfully aware she had the same laugh as Michael from when he was a kid.

Suddenly, something struck in me. I looked down at my fist where Michael's note was crumpled. Liar. I had lied about Emmy…

"_He knows!"_ I shouted in my mind, feeling my stomach drop and my heart jump into my throat. I knew that he would put it together sooner or later, but not now, not after what happened. If things were different…what? It wasn't like we could be some happy little family. A daughter who was beginning to take more and more after her homicidal father, who had a body count well into the hundreds after spending more than half his life in a sanitarium for killing his sister and four others. And a mother who was once considered a reckless, brave, and cynically morbid genius who had been reduced to some pitiful girl who could barely function anymore if left alone.

Yeah, picture perfect.

"He wanted to see how Kat was doing," Laurie's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I saw she had casted a mischievous smirk in my direction. I inwardly groaned when I realized she shared her brother's old smirk from whenever he was up to no good. Everything was against me that day, I knew it.

"Ah, I see," Loomis too smirked before placing Emmy back on the ground, "Well, let me go wait in the hallway while you change," he nodded towards us and left the room.

"So, you ready to get out of here?" Laurie asked, helping me slowly from the bed. My legs felt like Jell-O from their lack of use and I fought to stay upright for a few moments.

"You have no idea," I muttered, but immediately regretted it. My mind flashed back to the house and what awaited me. If Michael knew than he was probably waiting for me to come home. He probably wouldn't hesitate to kill me if we fought again. That would most likely seal Emmy's fate to become the next Michael Myers.

"_Over my dead body,"_ I thought, mentally slapping myself at the choice of words.

"Kat, are you okay?" I looked over at Laurie and quickly shed my hospital gown and reached for my clothes.

"Yeah," I smiled, "Leftover morphine haze I guess," she nodded in understanding.

"Been there," she laughed bitterly and I could only imagine the injuries she endured over the years of coming face to face with Michael. Emmy wandered around the room, bored, as Laurie helped me into my black T-shirt; Dr. Ashton wasn't kidding when he said my cut would be hurting me. He seemed to neglect mentioning lifting my arms was almost impossible.

After pulling on my black, pleated skirt and slipping on my matching sneakers, Laurie insisted on brushing my knotted hair.

"You haven't tended to it in days Kat. Believe me you will feel much better," she said. Once I was finally presentable, the nurse came in with a wheelchair and we made our way to the exit.

/oo/

Ethan was leaning against his car when we came out of the hospital. It was weird seeing him in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt instead of his uniform.

"There she is!" he laughed, his face looking just as boyish as it did in high school, "How are you feeling,"

"I'm alive," I sighed and lifted myself from the wheelchair, Ethan and Loomis each grabbing one of my arms for support.

"Thanks," I said as I steadied myself.

"I will get a ride from Dr. Loomis and Officer Sorrento can take you and Emmy home," Laurie said.

"When I'm off-duty, please call me Ethan," he laughed.

"Why can't we all just take one car and someone follow behind us?" I asked, uneasy.

"I need to speak to Dr. Loomis about something," she said cryptically, but I could see it in her eyes; Michael's return yet him not coming near her had left Laurie beyond unsettled. Who could blame the poor girl?

"Bye Laurie!" Emmy smiled, unfazed, and wrapped her arms around Laurie's waist. I looked at the smiles at both the girls' smiles and felt myself frown. How would Laurie feel when she finds out the little girl she has come to love was actually her niece by the very man she feared would come after her again one say and kill her?

"Bye Emmy, I will see you tomorrow after school," she smiled before they piled my flowers into the car before she and Dr. Loomis left. Ethan let Emmy into the back seat of his car first before helping me into the passenger seat, taking care not to brush any sore areas when he helped me with my seatbelt.

"You didn't have to do this," I said once we were on the road.

"I wanted to," he insisted, "What kind of friend would I be if I left you at the hospital after all you've been through?"

"I could have gotten Loomis to drive me," I said. Then, Ethan's mood seemed to change as he casted a quick glance at Emmy to make sure she was still looking out the window and not paying us any mind.

"But seriously Kat," he continued, his voice low, "You're lucky to be alive,"

"Ethan-,"

"No, I'm serious," he said, "I've never gone up against _him _but I've witnessed two officers who did. I was still a rookie and believe me when I say I will never forget what _he_ did to them. That knife of his is almost just for show! He stabbed one before getting the other with his bare hands,"

"Thanks Ethan," I deadpanned. Just what I needed to brighten my day; a mental image of what Michael _could've_ done to me that night, but had done to other people.

"Sorry," he muttered. The rest of the ride home was in a tense silence.

/oo/

Ethan drove us to the pharmacy and thankfully Dr. Ashton had called ahead and my prescription was ready. When we got back to the house, Emmy had passed out in the back seat. Ethan was nice enough to carry her into the house and lay her on the couch. Once we got all my flowers into the house, my living room looked like a florist's heaven. As I walked him to the front door, he turned back to me.

"Listen Kat, this probably isn't the best time to bring this up but," he trailed off and I noticed he looked like the nervous high school kid he once was.

"What is it?" I asked, cautiously.

"Well I wanted to ask this back in high school but you were so wrapped up in Myers and all that crap then you moved away-,"

"Ethan," I growled, feeling cranky from discomfort. I needed my medicine.

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling," he laughed, "I'm twenty-six years old and I am acting like I'm sixteen again-,"

"Sorrento!"

"Do you want to go out to dinner some time?" he asked and I felt the air suddenly leave my chest.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Like a date?" he said, "I mean unless you don't want to or something. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything,"

I didn't know what to say. I had been asked out all the time in California but I always rejected them; I was a mother after all and at the time, my heart belonged to someone else. I had never bothered with anyone else; Michael was the only person I had ever been with.

"Kat?" I looked back at Ethan and saw that he was mentally beating himself up for asking and I made me feel terrible. He didn't deserve this, he was a good guy.

Then again, I once thought Derek was a good guy.

"I should go," he said as he turned and began to leave.

"No!" I surprised myself as I grabbed his sleeve. He looked back with wide eyes as my mouth hung open in shock. I was about to make an excuse when Loomis's words rang through my head,

_"I know how badly you want to relive the past Kat, but you can never go back. You need to let go,"_

The thought sickened me but I knew, deep down, that Loomis was right.

"Okay," I said, my voice cracking.

"Okay?"

"Okay," I repeated, "We can go to dinner," I smiled softly, letting go of his sleeve. His face lit up with a smile.

"Great! I will pick you up tomorrow at eight!" he said, "If you're up to it of course. If you don't feel well than call me and we will reschedule," I nodded and watched him leave before closing the door and going into the kitchen to take my medicine.

Maybe if I had been more aware of my surroundings, I would have noticed my masked company in my dining room, hiding in the shadows where the sun didn't reach.

Maybe, if I did, I would have known he had witnessed the entire exchange between Ethan and I.

Maybe I would have known how much that seemed to anger him.

Maybe I could have saved my neighbor from such a horrible fate later that night…

/oo/ /oo/ /oo/

**BONUS CHAPTER: (Dedicated to "Domo2010")**

_(Michael)_

When he returned to the hospital, Michael had found Kat completely cried out and in a deep sleep. As much as he wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her until she woke, he knew it would only make things worse.

Reaching into his suit, he pulled out a piece of paper he had kept when Emmy had given him her notebook those weeks ago. When he returned it, he had taken a couple sheets despite himself.

Now he was thankful for it.

It was stained in some blood that must have bled through his clothing when he killed some of those animals when he was trying to scare Kat. He looked around for something to write with and saw a couple crayons sitting on the nightstand by the flowers. Emmy must have left them there. Grabbing a black one, he left a simple note for Kat to decipher and placed it on the nightstand, stabbing the dagger into it so Kat would find it when she woke up.

Then, he returned to his home and wandered around aimlessly. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he heard the sound of a car out front. He walked into the dining room and looked out the window, seeing Kat carefully exit the vehicle, her body looking very stiff from being on bed rest for the last few days.

He felt his blood boil when he saw Ethan Sorrento get out on the driver side of the car and smile towards Kat. His rage had flown through the roof the moment that boy had opened the car's back door and lifted _his_ sleeping daughter into his arms. _His_ daughter!

No one should touch her! Especially another man!

He was certain the handle of his knife was going to break as he remained hidden but watched Sorrento enter the house and place Emmy on the couch, draping a blanket over her as Kat brought in a small vase of flowers. It took everything in his power not to yank the boy into the dining room and stab him until he was long dead.

But he couldn't risk Emmy waking up and witnessing such an act. Kat was already beyond pissed at him not to mention terrified, he didn't need their seven year old child to be affected even worse.

At that moment, he didn't care that he had grown soft for Emelyn. She was the only one that was for sure. At this point, even Kat was becoming an enemy. Even if he was the reason for it.

"Do you want to go on a date?" he heard the boy ask. Michael found himself mentally begging Kat to reject him. Why should he care who she went out with? Why should he care if she was moving on with her life and date other people? It wasn't like they were anything.

Maybe as kids he and Kat used to laugh and joke about how they would end up together one day. Hell, _everyone_ would say it. Even his mother would say that they would have the most unusual yet perfect relationship. Such sickly sweet words would make Kat blush and feebly deny it while he gagged exaggeratedly, earning him a smack upside the head from both his mother and best friend.

But that was the past.

"Okay, we can go to dinner," Kat's voice brought him back to reality as he stared at her from the shadows. She was smiling softly as Ethan told her when he would pick her up before he drove off. She let out a sigh before closing the door and going into the kitchen, that small smile never leaving her face.

Michael felt his rage return and there was only one way he could get rid of it…

That night, he stalked along Lampkin Lane, looking for someone to become acquainted with his blade. It was a quiet night, not a soul was outside. But what should he expect? It was still too early after Halloween. People still feared he would strike and make up for the holiday he had lost this year.

That's when he saw her. She was walking down the street, her back to him. Her dark brown hair was the same mixture of curly and wavy as Kat. It bounced the same way as she walked. He gripped his knife tightly and slipped further into the darkness. She may have only looked like Kat from behind but she would have to do.

The girl was too busy listening to whatever was on her music player to realize he was stalking her closely. She had her earphones turned up so loud she didn't hear him whenever a twig snapped under his boot or when the leaves on the bushes rustled as he slid amongst them. She had no idea until he grabbed her.

Michael wasn't sure how many times he had stabbed her before he finally decided to stop. Even then, he was reluctant to keep from driving his knife further into her chest. She looked nothing like Kat once he turned her around, but he didn't care. She didn't look like anyone now; his rage had been larger than he had thought.

There was blood everywhere, more than usual. He looked down at himself and saw that he was drenched in the red liquid. He would need to clean off.

Could he risk going back to the house? He was still angry and he couldn't risk seeing Kat or running into Emmy. If his rage didn't scare her than the fact he was a walking bloodbath could raise some alarm in her. Sure she had seen such a sight before, but she was still seven.

Not to mention the bathroom was next to the girl's room. He couldn't risk waking up Emmy by turning on the shower. Not to mention it was well past one in the morning, the house would be so silent that the sound of running water would alert Kat and that was the last thing they all needed.

He would wait until morning, once the girls left for the day. Then he would shower and scrape off all the blood. He would have to clean his knife too.

He needed to be at his best for tomorrow night.

Ethan Sorrento was taking Kat out on a date. He needed to look out for Kat after all, no matter how much she may hate him at the moment.

He would need to have a little meeting with Sorrento after he and Kat are through with their date but before anything could happen between them.

Yes, tomorrow night would be a very important night indeed…

**Review! Okay so I know you all may hate me but it seems Michael has a plan to make you all love me again. Next chapter is Kat and Ethan's date. What do you think will happen?**

**And what do you think Michael is planning for their little… meeting? **

**Until next time, read and review!**


	16. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Halloween series in anyway =(. But I DO own Katarzyna and my other OCs.**

**AN: So I'm sorry this took so long! I started college last week and I was NOT expecting classes to be so crazy! I haven't been able to write in forever! Sadly this will be the pattern though :-/ I will be unable to update as often as I used to but I PROMISE THAT THIS STORY WILL FINISH!**

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

I looked at myself in the mirror and groaned inwardly at the reflection. So far I had changed into at least ten different outfits and couldn't stand how I looked in any of them; they either looked way to casual or looked like I was trying way too hard. This was one of the reasons I especially hated the thought of going on dates.

Stripping off the black skirt and white blouse, I continued rummaging through my closet when I heard a crash in the hallway. Jumping, I ran out to see what had happened, not caring if I was just in my bra and underwear.

Emmy stood in the middle of the hallway, staring at the broken remains of the vase that had once been sitting on the hall table, which had been knocked down.

"Emelyn, what the hell?!" I yelled, grabbing my robe and tying it around me. Ever since she had woken up from her nap, it had been one mishap after the next. Never had this girl misbehaved this badly, even when she threw a hissy fit. Earlier we had spent a couple hours running errands and she had been insufferable; constantly whining and being rude, acting completely out of character.

I watched where I stepped, so not to get a piece of ceramic embedded in my foot, as I made my way to Emmy.

"Oops," she muttered monotone, showing no regret in her actions. I noticed her clenching her hand in a fist and gently pried it open to reveal a cut along her palm that was steadily bleeding over the rest of her hand. I didn't say anything as I lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom and sat her on the edge of the sink. I riffled through the medicine cabinet for Neosporin and a band aid before wetting a wash cloth and wiping away the blood.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked, only to receive a shrug in response. I bit down a growl of annoyance and focused on my task. Thankfully, the cut was shallow, nothing that wouldn't heal within the next couple of days. I sighed in relief and covered it with the Neosporin before placing the band aid on top.

"Guess you got to stay home now to make sure my hand is all better," she said with an arrogant tone in her voice. I raised an eyebrow at her and felt myself smirk.

"I think you will survive," I said and had to bite my lip as she pouted, "I guess your plan backfired Em,"

"Hmph," she huffed, jumping down from the sink and storming into her bedroom, slamming her door behind her. A few seconds later, I heard her other door slam as well. I shook my head and went to clean up the mess in the hallway. I would let her cool down for a little bit before talking to her. Unfortunately, Emmy had inherited not only her father's temper, but mine as well.

/oo/

_(An hour and a half later) _

Emmy refused to talk to me whenever I tried to check on her, so I finally decided to leave her to her moping. After cleaning up the hallway, I returned to my room and continued trying on outfits until I finally found one I liked.

It was a black, strapless dress that fell to just above my knees. There was some embroidery adorning the top of the dress as well as the hem at the bottom. It was simple but not too extravagant. I put on matching black heels that made me taller than I already was; hopefully I wasn't too much taller than Ethan when he came to pick me up. That was always a problem with guys; as I got older I found myself at least an inch or two taller than them. The only person who ever actually towered over me was Michael.

My mood suddenly dampened as _he_ came to mind. Ever since I shouted at him in the hospital, I hadn't seen hide or hair of Michael. Even Emmy had stopped having one sided conversations whenever she was supposedly alone. I didn't know whether to be worried or relieved about that.

An exaggerated cough brought me from my thoughts as I looked over to see Emmy in the doorway. Her eyes were half open and she let out another over the top cough and loud sniffle. Gripped in her hand was a thermometer.

"What's wrong Emmy?" I asked.

"I don't feel good," she said pitifully and 'coughed' again, "I even took my temperature mommy," she handed me the thermometer and I looked at the object then back at her.

"110 degrees, huh?" I asked, "That _is_ pretty serious,"

"Yeah," she sniffled, "I guess you need to take care of me now,"

"Not me," I shook my head, trying to hide a smirk, "A temperature this high warrants a trip to the hospital, I mean this isn't good at all! They will need to do tests and everything,"

"Would that involve needles?" she asked feebly.

"Oh for sure," I nodded. Suddenly, she ripped the thermometer from my hand and perked up.

"I'm all better now! I will take my temperature again and prove it to you! I don't need a needle!" she yelled before running away from me and back into her room. I shook my head and began to brush my hair. I should have never taught her how to fake a fever with a thermometer and light bulb.

/oo/

_(7:00pm)_

By the time seven came around, I was tired from debunking all of Emmy's ailments. After her fever stunt, Emmy had broken two more vases, refused to eat dinner, took a twenty-five minute bath knowing full well I wouldn't leave her alone, and most recently tried to convince me her spleen was rupturing.

She had disappeared into the dining room to color when the doorbell rang. I had been reluctant earlier today about continuing with the date when the body of my neighbor had been found not far from her house. She had been stabbed multiple times in the chest and face and was drenched in her own blood. It had been released that about half of the stab wounds had been administered post-mortem. "Whoever" did this had been so angry that they had gone beyond overkill.

Ethan had come to me to deliver the news and also that we may have to postpone our date if his boss told him to stay at the station in case of any other incidents. I had been careful after the news, keeping myself on high alert in case of anything or anyone jumping out at me. But a half hour earlier I had gotten a text saying he was let off early and we would grab dinner and movie.

"Good evening," he said as I opened the door. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue dress shirt. His normally messy hair had been brushed and gelled back, revealing his light green eyes to me. He flashed me a boyish grin as I let him inside.

"Hey," I said, feeling suddenly self-conscious, "I'm just waiting for Laurie to get here so she can watch Emmy,"

"No problem," he laughed as we walked into the living room. I could feel his eyes on me but when I turned to him, he immediately looked away at one of the pictures I hung on the wall.

"How old were you in this?" he asked. I walked over and immediately regretted it when I saw what the picture was. It was from one winter storm we had, school had closed and I had spent the day at the Myers House playing in the snow. Michael had given poor Deborah a heart attack when he decided to jump off the second floor balcony and into a pile of snow that was hiding a fire hydrant in there somewhere.

"_That's the fun of it!" he had said, "You don't know where it is! Plus the worst that can happen is I break my arm…or tailbone," _

Thankfully, he had landed in the soft snow away from the fire hydrant. When I went to check on him, he had yanked me into the snow with him, making me squeal in laughter. Deborah couldn't pass up taking a picture of us together. Now it just left a bitter taste in my mouth.

Why was everything reminding me of Michael?!

"I was six;" I said quickly, "Michael was about nine,"

"You two seem like you were really close," he mused.

"Yeah," I muttered and turned away from the picture, unable to look at it anymore, "Despite popular belief, Michael was a pretty fun kid to grow up with,"

Ethan hummed before turning away from the picture too, "So where is Emmy?"

"Probably still in the dining room coloring, she doesn't want me leaving tonight," I shrugged, "After the accident she has become a little mother," I lied.

"Understandable,"

"Do you want a drink?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"I will be right back," I said before disappearing into the kitchen.

/oo/

_(Emelyn "Emmy")_

Emmy sat in the dark dining room, coloring, as she listened to Ethan and Kat talking. She didn't want them to go out! Kat was supposed to be with Michael!

The crayon broke from the use of force and Emmy let out an annoyed huff. The sound of shuffling in the corner of the room made her look up and see an intimidating yet familiar shape appear from the shadows.

"Michael!" She whispered loudly and climbed from the chair. She ran over to him and gripped his leg. She felt him stiffen before a large hand came down and patted her atop the head. She took a hold of said hand and gripped it tightly. Then she realized something.

"Michael, you smell like the same soap Kat uses! I know because it smells like cinnamon!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice level down. Michael made no reaction to her words but she had grown used to it at this point.

"Can I ask a question?" she looked up at him and watched him cock his head to the side. She took that as a 'yes.'

"Why did you kill that girl? I mean, I know you were mad but of all people to choose, why her?"

When Michael didn't make a move to respond in any form, she continued.

"When they said what her name was I remembered her as one of our neighbors. I remember because she reminded me of mommy," she was quiet a moment before her eyes widened, "Did you kill her because you are mad at Kat?"

She knew she had just let it slip that Kat was her mom, but he was bound to find out eventually. She watched Michael straighten his head and knew that she had hit the nail on the head.

"I guess I'm mad too," she muttered. Just then, Ethan laughed and she felt her anger rise, making her grip Michael's hand in a vice grip. It also didn't go unnoticed by her that Michael's hand had tightened around hers as well. He wasn't happy either.

"I don't want him near her," she said darkly. Michael seemed to finally react when his gaze shot down at her at the sudden change in her tone. Her friends in California used to tell her that when she got angry she was like a different person.

"I don't like him anymore," she continued and pressed herself closer to Michael's leg. She felt his hand leave her own to pat her on the head again. That's when an idea came to mind.

"Michael, you used to play pranks to get rid of your mommy's boyfriends, right?" she asked, remembering Kat's stories. He slowly nodded.

"I think the boxes are still in the attic in the back," she said slyly, "Can you help me get them?" A few beats passed before Michael bent down and lifted Emmy off the ground. She held in a squeal at how high she suddenly was; and she thought he was tall before!

"We can't let them know what we are up to," she whispered and gave him an evil little grin.

/oo/

(Michael)

Michael had been fuming as he watched Sorrento enter his home and talk to Kat. When he had come by earlier and said that he may have to cancel the date because of more possible murders, Michael had been pleased with himself. But when Sorrento arrived, his anger had returned. He knew he shouldn't have stopped at one victim.

He felt more rage build inside when he watched the boy eye Kat in that damned dress she wore. She may have thought it was appropriate but she seemed to overlook the small fact that it was form fitting, leaving not much to the imagination.

When she left him in the living room to get a drink, Michael had contemplated moving their "meeting" up a little early and taking care of the boy there, but then the small figure in the dining room had distracted him.

Emmy was none too happy as she sat in the dark, scribbling angrily onto the paper, multiple broken crayons beside her. Her face was twisted with a mix of calm anger and scheming. Her mood had instantly changed though when she noticed him in the corner.

He hadn't shied away when she ran up to him and hugged his leg or when she gripped his hand. He groaned inwardly when she made the observation that he had smelled like the same spiced soap Kat used. While the girls had gone out to do errands, he took a chance to rid himself of the blood that had covered him from his last victim. There was nothing else for him to use and he sure as hell wasn't going to use his seven year old daughter's soap, not even wanting to _think_ about what it may have smelled like.

He had been surprised when her voice suddenly became dark at the sound of Sorrento's laugh. How had he not noticed how much like him she was before? Her grip on his hand was extremely tight as she continued to glare into the living room. Then she asked him to take her to the attic to find the box that held his old things.

He had shocked himself when he felt his chest swell at her evil little grin. It almost felt like…pride?

It would be fun to see what this child had up her sleeve.

/oo/

Ethan sat on the couch waiting for Kat to return from her phone call with Laurie to see where the girl was. He felt like he was in high school again, going on his first date.

He had wanted to ask Kat out ever since he had first met her but never got the chance. Her reputation was no secret among Haddonfield; her friendship with Myers and her morbid obsession with him after he snapped. Then in their senior year, she moved away and he never heard from her for the next seven years.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he listened to Kat's muffled voice in the kitchen. He felt something run along his arm and he looked down to see a fuzzy black spider. He shrieked and shoved it away from him and jumped up from his seat, only to hear a squeaky laugh from the chair across the room.

"Hello," Emmy popped up from behind the chair and he noticed in her hand was a clear thread that connected to the spider that he had now realized was only rubber.

"Hello Emelyn," he sighed.

"It's Emmy," she said seriously and picked up her toy, "And I don't think you should take Kat out," Ethan was amused and smirked.

"Why is that?"

"I'm just warning you that it will be the last thing you do," she said vaguely.

"Emelyn!" the two jumped at Kat who was standing in the doorway, looking far from happy. She walked over and grabbed Emmy's hand before walking into the kitchen with her.

/oo/

"Okay, no more games," I said, lifting Emmy onto the countertop, "What is the real problem here?"

"You can't go on the date," she cried.

"Emmy-,"

"No! You belong with Michael! He is the only guy who didn't hurt you," she pouted. I bit my tongue but Emmy seemed to have read my mind.

"That was an accident!" she defended, "That last time you went on a date it was with Derek and he was a bad man. How do we know that won't happen again,"

"I won't let that happen again," I said seriously.

"You belong with Michael! I won't share you with anyone else!" her bottom lip quivered and I felt a tug at my heart. I lifted her into my arms and held her as she sniffled.

"Okay," I said quietly, "I will make a deal with you. This will be the only date I have with Ethan. I don't want to be rude to him; he and I were friends before I moved with Auntie. Can it be okay if it's just one night?"

"It _will_ only be one night," she said before pulling from my arms and leaving the room at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Finally Laurie had arrived.

"Is everything okay?" Ethan whispered to me when I walked back into the living room.

"Yeah," I gave a tight smile and watched Emmy pull Laurie up the stairs towards her room, babbling about something she learned to make in art class and she needed to show it off.

"You ready?" Ethan asked. I couldn't bring myself to speak as my stomach seemed to suddenly drop as reality punched me in the face at the realization I was going on a date. A date with Ethan.

Why was dread so heavy in the air?

/oo/

_(Sometime after midnight)_

I was practically dead on my feet as Ethan walked me to the front door. The dinner was nice but far too expensive for my taste. What made it worse was that he refused to let me pay for my half of it. When we got to the movie theatre, it took us a good twenty minutes for us to settle on a movie; I wanted to see the newest horror flick while he was determined to see the new mob movie.

In the end, I won.

The one thing I hadn't anticipated was the minute the lights went out. At first Ethan had kept trying to grab my hand, but I always moved it out of the way. When he realized it wouldn't work, he draped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close to him so my head almost rested on his chest. It didn't feel right, he felt so soft, too soft. There was no hardness to his build, something I had been far too used to because of the past.

I had finally pulled myself away from him, but not before he stole a kiss to my cheek. The action made me blush but other than that, nothing. No sparks, no ground movement, nothing that made my legs go weak and I would think about for the next week.

Nothing to make me forget about _him_.

Now we stood on my front doorstep in an awkward silence as he stared at me and I looked at my shoes like the coward I suddenly was.

"I hope you had fun tonight," he said, breaking the silence.

"I did, I just wish you let me pay for _something_," I responded, "Especially with the prices in that restaurant,"

"I told you it's no problem Kat, I like doing this and you deserve it," he said, "Maybe next time,"

'_Next time,'_ the words repeated in my head as I stared at him, unable to speak. How do I tell him that there couldn't be a next time? How do I tell him that throughout the dinner portion of the date, I would look up at him, half expecting to be met with a man wearing a crudely made mask? How do I say during the movie when he pulled me to him, I was hoping for a hard body that I was all too familiar with, or that when I looked at him in the darkness I was finding myself hoping that he was replaced by someone wearing an aged, latex mask?

"Ethan, I really don't think-," I began but he cut me off.

"I'm sorry if I seemed to forward tonight, I promise to do better when we meet again," he rambled and I quickly stopped him.

"Ethan, I can't do this again!" I said and felt my heart break at the look on his face, "I'm sorry, but I can't, I just can't,"

"You just aren't used to it," he reasoned, "I mean think about it, the only 'relationship' you ever had was with a deranged killer, not exactly healthy. You just need to almost re-educate yourself,"

"Ethan, you don't understand," I began. He shook his head.

"You're making it more complicated than it really is," he said. Oh, if only he knew.

Before I knew what was happening, Ethan had closed the gap between us and pressed his lips to mine. I froze in place, unsure of what to do; I wasn't used to gentle kisses, I didn't _want_ gentle kisses. When he tried to deepen it, I came to my senses and shoved him away.

"Ethan, stop!" I shouted, "I can't,"

"Kat-,"

"No! You don't understand! It _is_ more complicated than you think! Everyone assumes that it was nothing, but they don't know the half of it!" my breathing was becoming erratic as I tried to calm myself.

"Look I know it's hard," he said, "You two grew up together-,"

"It wasn't just that! God! We didn't just grow up together, we did _everything_ together! We were the same person as kids and everyone assumes I was in denial when he was sent away but I wasn't! I knew damn well what he had done and I was the only one who knows the real reasons behind it. Everyone just thinks he snapped but he snapped for a reason!" Ethan opened his mouth to speak, but I wouldn't let him.

"No one knows the half of our relationship. No one knows just how far deep in I was. How close we really were! No one knows what happened before I moved away! They think we were just good friends but we weren't! We were more than that!"

"Wait," Ethan grabbed my shoulder to stop me from pacing and I looked at him, "You are saying that you and Myers?" I nodded and his eyes widened, "You willingly-?"

"Yes! Okay? Yes! No one knows but that is what happened! It wasn't just one time either!"

"Why?" he asked.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" I screamed. Ethan didn't respond as I stood there panting, calming myself.

"I love Michael Myers," I whispered and the silence between us had become heavy. Neither spoke as Ethan looked at me, confused.

"So Emmy?" he asked quietly and I closed my eyes.

"Yes," I breathed, "You can't tell anyone,"

"I won't Kat," he said placing a hand on my shoulder but when I looked into his eyes, I knew that he would. He would tell someone, maybe Loomis who already knew, maybe someone he thought he could trust, but it would be someone and soon everyone would know. I couldn't bear that.

"I'm sorry Ethan," I didn't wait for him to respond as I ran into the house and slammed the door in his face. I looked into the living room and stifled my sobs when I saw that Laurie had fallen asleep on the couch, the TV glowing with the sound low. I couldn't wake her, if she saw my face I would break down and probably reveal everything to her too.

I rushed up the stairs and into my room, taking off my dress and not bothering to change into pajamas as I slipped under the covers and buried my face into the pillow.

Damn, I was so weak.

/oo/

Michael watched from the shadows as Kat slammed to door in Sorrento's face. The boy stared at the door for a few minutes before turning and walking away, down the street. Did he forget that he had driven them home? That his car was right in front of him?

Michael followed close behind, his anger boiling inside him, waiting to burst. He had already been angry at the fact that Kat had gone on a date with him, but to watch him _kiss_ her was nearly more than he could handle. She obviously was distraught and the boy thought that kissing her would solve it?!

When she revealed everything, he knew that Sorrento wouldn't keep his mouth shut, he would tell. When Haddonfield found out, Kat would be more than an outcast, she would be practically and untouchable. And Emmy…

Suddenly, Michael couldn't hold it in anymore as he sped up his pace towards Sorrento and grabbed the back of his shirt. The boy tried to fight, but Michael was twice his size and at least three times stronger. All he could see was red as he slammed the boy into the nearby tree. Before he realized it himself, he had buried his knife to the hilt into Sorrento's stomach.

Sorrento let out a gurgled gasp and coughed up some blood. Michael pulled out his knife and drove it into the boy's chest over and over again. The only thing racing through his mind was of that damned kiss and what would happen to Kat and Emmy if anyone found out their secret.

This was the satisfaction he had been deprived of since _she_ had arrived. The satisfaction of taking a victim who would try their hardest to fight but in the end, lose. To drive his knife deep into their bodies until they were no longer alive.

He knew that he kept stabbing Sorrento, even after he was positively dead. But, Michael didn't care. He was too far gone.

When he finally pulled away, Sorrento was just a bloody mass against the tree. Looking down at himself, Michael saw he was once again drenched in blood. He couldn't let Kat see him in such a state; she would know immediately and the last thing she needed was more guilt on her mind. He would have to be extremely quiet while he cleaned himself up.

Turning on his heel, Michael left the body there for someone to find eventually. The threat was taken care of and Kat wouldn't be bothered by him anymore. Now, the only thing left to do was to visit Kat and see what the hell was going through her head.

She loved him? She may have loved him seven years ago but now she had claimed to hate him. The only connection they shared was Emmy and she would be damned if she let him anywhere near her. Though, that didn't stop him in the least. Perhaps it was time to confront his dear old friend.

And this time, he wouldn't let her get away so easily…

**Review! Okay, so I hope this makes up for my long absence, if it sucks I am sorry! Haha! Next chapter we may have a Kat and Michael moment if you want. And also we see the results of Michael's actions. What shall happen next? **

**Until Next time, read and review!**


End file.
